Inevitable
by delena-cadam
Summary: they were soul mates that was it. there was nothing more to it. but surviving together would be much harder then finding each other. cadam fans need to read!
1. for tonight

I felt drained. Physically and mentally.

With my dad coming back and almost being killed…by me it was just to much for one day.

So here I am. Sitting in the parking lot at the boat house, debating if I should go in or not. I needed to see him. There was no getting around that. I sighed and slowly walked up to the door pushing it open quietly.

He sat there by himself at a booth looking out the window thoughtfully. Without thinking I walked carefully towards him never breaking stride. He looked up a small smile played on his lips as he leaned to one side signaling for me to join him. I scooted in and tiredly laid my head on his chest. He rapt both arms around me and set his chin on my head. We sat there like that for awhile in a comfortable silence. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"you know you deserve something for saving me."

He chuckled, "ya? When can I collect?"

"hmm I don't know you've been a pretty good boy today so.."

I tailed off pulling his head down to me pressing my lips to his.

He responded immediately knotting his hands in my hair.

It was undeniable and inevitable. I was in love with Adam Conant.

I knew this was wrong considering the problem with Diana, but

I cant stay away from him anymore.

"Adam.." I murmured against his lips

"hmm yea?"

"we cant keep doing this." I sighed pulling away a little to look at him.

"oh…" his face fell and the light in his eyes began to fade slowly.

"I didn't mean we have to stop _this_," I explained "I meant we cant keep doing it behind Diana's back."

He sighed half of relief and the other of understanding

"I know were gonna have to tell her and the others."

I nodded in agreement "we'll tell them tomorrow together"

He nodded then smirked "but for tonight…"

I cut him off with my lips already knowing where he was going with it.

Tomorrow was gonna be a bitter sweet day, but for tonight I was gonna forget about all of it.


	2. Makes everything ok

Today was the day. Today was the day that the truth would come out about mine and Adam's relationship. Was I scared? Pfft of course not.

I was terrified. Telling them wasn't the hard part. The hard part was gonna be seeing there reactions. Diana's reaction to be specific and maybe even Jakes. But mainly Diana. Diana was sweet and nice and down to earth. She had no flaws about her she was a good person all the way around. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.

My phone brought me out of my thoughts. Slowly picking it up I saw it was Diana. Great.

"Hello?"

"hey Cassie its Diana, Adam called and said you wanted the circle to get together tonight."

I shook my head of course he beat me to it. "yeah I just wanted to discuss some things if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, I just wanted to see what time you wanted to meet at the house."

"oh um," I looked at the clock it was already 5:00 pm so I guess ill give myself an hour and a half to mentally prepare myself, "how about 6:30?"

"sure sounds good I'll see you later"

"see you," I sighed and closed my phone this was going to be a very long night.

A few minutes later I decided to call Adam. I needed him there with me to at least half way calm down.

"hey cass"

I smiled his voice sent shivers down my spine "hey you want to come over?"

"sure we'll drive there together."

I smiled "see ya when ya get here"

He laughed and hung up.

When I heard his truck pull up I ran down the stairs and opened up the door right before he could knock. I ran into his arms and flung myself at him hiding my face in his chest.

"well hello to you to" he laughed bringing me even closer to him.

"I'm sorry… I just missed you"

He smiled 'I missed you to."

He bent down to my level and lightly kissed my forehead "are you ready?"

"physically? Yes, mentally… no"

He laughed but took my hand and guided me to the car.

When we arrived everybody else was already there which made me all the more nervous. Adam lightly squeezed my hand before letting go and entering the house.

"hey Cassie, Adam" Diana greeted

"hey" I whispered

"can we get on with this? Unlike you people I have a life and I would like to get back to it sometime soon" Faye grumbled

I just rolled my eyes "sure lets go sit down."

We all followed and sat down at random. Jake reluctantly sat by me.

"hey Cassie" he said bending down brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"hey Jake" I said a little uncomfortable I couldn't help but look up at Adam who seemed to be steaming.

"Ok so I guess Cassie you should start?"

I nodded uneasy "well…actually does somebody else have anything to say before I start?"

"yeah actually, your dad came by last night. He uh thanked me for looking after you. He told me that me and him should work together to keep you safe, but I haven't heard or seen of him since." said Jake

I nodded "Perfect. Lets just add it to the list."

Adam looked over giving me a look that said "its going to be ok"

"is that it?"

Everybody gave silent nods so I took a deep breath.

"ok…uh how do I start…um ok I guess Ill just make it short."

"Adam and I are…together…as in dating. And Diana I'm so sorry I didn't ask for any of this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you and I didn't want to go behind your back and I.."

Diana smiled and cut me off "Cassie calm down its ok. I don't care if you and Adam are together. You're my best friend and I just want both of you to be happy. I know he loves you and I know you love him"

I smiled and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I got up an ran to Diana engulfing her in a hug

"thank you so much!" I practically screamed

She laughed, "your welcome"

"wait a minute! Your _dating him_!" Jake growled looking at Adam.

I pulled away from Diana shock written all over my face

"why him? I mean you did kiss me first."

Once the words left his lips Adam launched himself at Jake knocking them both to the ground with a thud. I winced as Jake slammed his fist into Adams jaw. Adam then slammed Jakes head into the wall. "stop!" I screamed running over to both of them. I jerked Adam back with some force and Diana held Jake back. I grabbed Adams hand and lead him into the other room. He was still breathing hard and his eyes were still staring off in the direction of Jake. I grabbed his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "Adam" I said sternly his eyes slowly connected with mine. His eyes were full of regret and hurt. I sighed looking over his face. His jaw was bruised and cut and underneath his left eye was the same. I pulled his face down to my level and lightly kissed his jaw then slightly kissed underneath his eyes. Pulling away I rapt my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. In return he rapt his arms around me and set his chin on my head.

"lets go." I whispered

He nodded

"oh and Adam?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah?"

I smiled, "I _love_ you"

It seemed saying that made _everything _ok.

"I _love_ you to."


	3. Dissapear

**Ok so I know I haven't had an authors note yet I just really haven't thought about it but I decided to today. First off thank you for all the reviews makes my day!****J also I know not a lot of people update a lot on there secret circle stories but I plan to. J also I need suggestions of where I should take this story I have a few idea but would love some suggestions and there might just be a sex scene MIGHT… so the rating might change;) and this is basically an ooc story or an AU but I will keep with the plot to some extent anyway enjoy and reviewJ**

It seemed that ever since the day I had one night to just let go and forget all my problems, my problems decided to pile up and then come crashing down around me. Last night I was visited by my dad. Again. He had come looking for a crystal saying that if he had it, it would help him protect me. I had told him I had no idea of a crystal and he left. The next day I went to the old house to get my jacket and found him searching every part of the house for that crystal. I decided not to say anything and got in my car and left. I couldn't trust him. I knew that and its not that I didn't believe that. Its that I _didn't want _to. I _wanted_ to believe his words. I wanted to believe that he was really here for me and nothing more. But as the days went on I slowly realized I couldn't. That fact made it all worse.

Right now though I had no other choice then to talk to my dad when he requested. At this point I couldn't avoid him. So I'm heading to an open field on the edge of town. Which is yet another thing that made me uneasy about him. Even though the circle knew about his presence he still requested I not tell anyone when I was going or if I was meeting him. Of course I told Adam.

As I slowly pulled up to the field I could see him leaning up against a tree.

I slowly made my way to where he was standing.

"Cassie, I'm glad you came" he said not meeting my eyes

"Yeah, what's this about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that crystal" I sighed of course.

"I already told you I have no idea where you would find that crystal"

"I know but I think you can help me. Since I don't have my powers and you do maybe you could find it."

"look I don't know how to help you and I don't know where it is, isn't there some other way you could keep me safe?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He then looked frustrated. Probably not wanting me to see his expression he looked down to his feet.

"Unfortunately, I don't believe there is." he said his voice steady but cracking at the end.

I nodded, "Well I guess there's nothing you can do then."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm forcefully and spun me around to look at him.

"Your gonna help me find that crystal. I told you it will save you and it will, you and your little circle and I cant do that if you wont help me!" his voice was getting louder and the grip he had on my arm was getting stronger.

I whimpered and tried to get free from his grip but it wasn't working.

"Do you hear me? Once I get that crystal ill be gone but until I find it you and your circle are gonna have one hell of a life!" he then did something I was even shocked by something that even if I didn't trust him, I thought he would never do. He hit me. He hit me so hard I fell out his grip and into the tree he had forced me against. He had hit me right under my eye.

Tears began to run down my face. Not just because of the pain of the hit. Although it was that to. It was because it was my own father. He looked at me once then walked away back to his car and drove away.

I slowly started to get up. Once I had I ran to my car, tears still streaming down my face and cries escaping my lips, started it up and headed back to my house.

Once I got home I ran to my bedroom and closed the door. I walked to the mirror and saw the giant bruise that was now forming under my eye. After looking at it I began to cry harder but somehow made it to my bed. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and gripped them close to my body.

After a few minutes I realized the tears and cries weren't going to stop anytime soon and I needed Adam. I carefully pulled out my phone and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring.

"hello?"

"Adam" I chocked out

"Cassie? Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

"Adam… I .. I need you here can you please come over?" I asked through the tears.

"of course Ill be there in 5mintues"

"okay" I breathed in and hit end pulling the blankets back to my chest

After a few minutes I heard the door down stairs open and foot steps running up the stairs. The door then flew open and his eyes instantly locked with mine. I watched his expression change as his eyes found there way to the bruise on my face. It was shock and anger and then it began to soften.

I started crying even harder then and he ran to my side sitting on the bed next to me pulling me to him.

"shhhh shhh its okay its okay" he whispered rapping his arms around me.

"Cassie there's no way in hell I'm ever letting you talk to him again. He will pay for hurting you I promise you that. No one will ever hurt you and not pay for it."

I smiled a little then looked up the tears still streaming down my face.

"why couldn't I listen to you? Why did I want to believe he was actually here for me? God I'm so stupid!"

"Cassie. Listen to me you are not stupid he's your father its ok you felt that way. And if he was smart he would be here for you and you only. He would be lucky to have a daughter as amazing as you."

I smiled and pressed myself against his chest rapping my arms around him.

" I don't know what I would do without you Adam."

He smiled kissing my head. Then tilting my head upward to examine my bruise. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips ever so lightly under my eye just like I had done back at the house after his fight with Jake.

I smiled and laid my head back down on his chest.

" I don't know if you realized, but I love you Adam."

"I love you too more then anything."

Being in his arms made the pain disappear for awhile.


	4. No Regrets

**Hey guys! Long time no see. So I owe you all a giant apology! I know I said I would update a lot and I know I haven't. I had totally forgot that it was testing week at school so I was super busy. BUT after this week is spring break! Which means I will be free to update A LOT! And that week the secret circle comes back on! Anyone else super pumped? So now that that's said on with the story! Enjoy and review! Oh and yeah I don't own the secret circle sadly…oh well maybe one day….but probably not. Poor me…**

These past few days have been hard. And hard is saying it lightly. So far I haven't seen my dad and neither has anybody else. He hasn't tried to contact me at all. Not that I would've talked or listened to him anyway. For awhile I thought that maybe he would apologize for what he did, but as the days went on without hearing a word from him. I gave that thought up and pushed it to the back of my mind.

And to top it off Adam hasn't been in a good mood these past few days. One word can sum why though. Jake. I had been spending a lot of time with Jake, but not because I wanted to. It was because we were researching that crystal that my father kept talking about. I figured if anybody knew about it it would have to be Jake. But Adam wasn't thrilled.

So I decided to go see him at the boat house they would probably be closing up by now since it was 8:00 p.m.

When I finally got there I slowly walked up to the door. But when I opened it my heart stopped. Adam was there but…with Faye and they were kissing.

Tears began to blur my vision as I ran out of the boathouse and I was gasping for air. How could he? I ran past my car and decided to just walk I needed the air. The tears by now were flooding my face and the cries that escaped my lips were coming out faster. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. So I just kept walking.

Adams P.O.V

I had finally finished cleaning up and was just about to go see Cassie when Faye walked in. I sighed "what do you want?" I asked

"why do I always have to want something?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"because your Faye."

She rolled her eyes "true"

I shook my head "seriously what do you want I need to go see Cassie."

She smiled and before I could do anything she grabbed my face to hers and locked her arms around my neck kissing me. I tried to pull away but she kept me there for 5 seconds before she let go. I backed up and ran my mouth across my arm in disgust. "what the hell?" she laughed "you know I don't know what they see in you. But I think you got some explaining to do."

She said pointing out the door. My eyes finally saw what she was pointing at. Cassie. She was running away from the boathouse down the street. Shit She saw. I turned my attention back to Faye. "are you trying to ruin me?" I yelled at her. Before running out the door.

Cassies POV

I still couldn't think. My mind couldn't process what had just happened.

As I continued to walk I heard my name being called behind me. I turned around and it was Adam. I quickly turned away and continued walking. But eventually he caught up to me.

"Cassie please listen to me! Let me explain!" he said trying to make me look at him. I stopped walking and looked at him straight in the eye. "explain what Adam? How you were just kissing Faye? How could you!" I yelled before continuing to walk away. "Cassie please just listen. I didn't kiss Faye I was getting ready to come see you when she showed up and when she knew you were standing there she kissed me I didn't kiss her." he hollered but I just shook my head and looked forward. He then grabbed my hand whirling me around to look at him. "I cant lose you," he whispered "you _are_ my everything. You're my world. I cant lose you. I _wont_ lose you. I love you Cassie more then anything. Without you I…I'm not much of anything. The best part of me will always be you." a single tear then slipped over the edge and made its way down his face. And as I was looking at him I knew he wasn't lying. About any of it. I nodded and locked my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. "I love you to Conant" I smiled against his lips. He picked me up then slowly finding are way back to the boathouse.

He pushed open the door with his back and made his way to his room. Sitting me on the bed. I pulled his lips back to mine. He leaned forward hovering over me his hand on my hips. His lips traced a path down my neck, as my hands pulled his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor. I trailed my hand down his rock hard chest. He then took my shirt and began to move it over my head. I decided to make it easier for him and pulled it the rest of the way and then threw it by his revealing my black laced bra "your beautiful" he whispered looking at me. I smiled. His lips then kissed every part of skin that was exposed then his hands made there way to my jeans I shook them off and threw them with the rest of are clothes that were now piled on the floor. Then I slowly removed his jeans. As he kissed down my chest I arched my back and a moan escaped my lips. He looked up "no regrets right?" he asked, I nodded "no regrets. I love you" I whispered. He smiled "I love you to"

I knew this was something I wouldn't regret.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And review****J as always. **


	5. Every things fine

**Hey guys! So its officially spring break! AND in 4 days the secret circle comes back on! Eep im excited! Anyway since its spring break I plan to update a lot! Ok so that's pretty much it oh and I don't own the secret circle…-_- its ok though Ill live.**

**Enjoy and review!**

When I awoke upon taking in my surroundings I let out a sigh of contentment. I recognized the familiar walls of Adams room and felt the sensation of security and warmth that was within them. I quietly turned over to look at Adam. My breath hitched in my throat at how gorgeous he looked. Even if his hair wasn't all combed to its normal perfection. Suddenly in one fluid motion I was underneath him looking up at the smile that played on his lips.

"well good morning to you to." I laughed

He smiled and bent his head down kissing my neck.

"mmmhm very good morning" he whispered in my ear.

I could feel my heart quicken at his touch and before I knew it we were right back where we started. Until the door opened and there stood my father.

"what are you doing here." Adam growled

I placed my hand on Adams arm trying to calm him down. He looked down at my hand and I knew then it was working.

"I need to talk to Cassie. Alone."

Adam laughed a bitter laugh. "No way in hell. The last time you talked to her she came back with a bruise under her eye"

"yes, trust me I know I was stupid and wasn't thinking but I promise you I will never hurt her again"

I sighed "Adam let me talk to him."

Adam sighed looking down to me and nodded.

He got up and slipped his jeans back on but didn't bother to put on a shirt as he walked to the door, before he left he said "If you dare lay a hand on her or even get so close to breathe on her I will personally kill you myself" and with that he left.

Sighing deeply I slowly bent down to grab Adams t-shirt and slipped it on then patiently looked at my father.

"you have 3 minutes. Don't waste it." I said

"Evan is coming for you. He wants you and me both dead now that he knows I'm alive. I wont let him kill you. So I thought of a way to make him think your dead. We put a spell on you that last for a day basically its like a disease and it will actually kill you but only for a short time period about 5 minutes, then you will come back to life."

"isn't that dangerous?" I said looking at him like he was crazy. He shook his head. "if it was I wouldn't have brought it up. You need to tell your circle though everybody except one."

I raised my eye brow crossing my arms over my chest. "who?"

"your boyfriend, he has to think your really dieing his reaction is the one were counting on, it has to be real"

"No. no way that would destroy him!"

"it's the only way Cassie if you want him and the circle safe as well as yourself you have to do it."

I sighed and slowly nodded "Ok…ok ill do it."

"meet me with the rest of your circle tonight and we'll do the spell. It should take affect tomorrow."

I nodded and looked down as he left.

As soon as he walked out the door Adam came back in. "what did he say? Did he hurt you?"

I smiled weakly "no I'm fine he just wanted to say he was sorry that's all."

Adam cocked his head to the side. "I'm serious Adam every things fine." I whispered laying my head on his chest raping my arms around him. "every things fine" I said again trying to convince myself more them him.


	6. In love with her

When I woke up I could feel my body was weaker, I couldn't keep anything down without puking it back up again and I was hot all over. The spell last night was definitely doing its job. Everybody had agreed to the plan and not to tell Adam. Of course I felt horrible about keeping this from Adam, but my father was right Adams reaction was the one that Evan would have to believe with out a doubt in his mind that it was fake. It also turned out that Diana was the one that found the spell and told my father about it which is when they came up with the idea. Jake would bring Evan there to my house to night to show him that I was actually dieing and that I was actually dead and then he would leave me alone and the rest of the circle. Mean while my dad would be hiding out somewhere.

Right now though I was lying on my couch in the living room Adam kneeling in front of me holding my hand. Everybody else was there to all playing there concerned roles. A few hours passed and now it was 9:50 in less then 20 minutes I would be dead.

I could hardly keep my eyes open but I could here the voices around me.

"see I told you she's dieing" I heard Jake whisper I slowly opened my eyes and saw Evan in the door and he nodded not saying a word.

"Adam she's dieing" I heard Diana whisper

"No. no we can do something anything" he said never taking his eyes off me.

"theres nothing me can do Adam we've tried everything"

I opened my eyes again "Adam" I whispered my voice coming out strangled.

"Adam you have to let me go." I whispered. This was the hardest part about this whole plan.

"No Cassie I wont let you die. You cant die!" he whispered his voice shaking.

"your strong Adam you can do it without me"

He shook his head fiercely "your wrong. I cant do anything without you." he said tears beginning to stream down his face. Seeing him like this made me begin to cry to "you can Adam" I slowly started to feel myself fade and with one last breath I whispered "I love you Adam." and then everything went black.

_/\/\_/\/\/\/\/\_/\/\/\/\

It was strange. I could still hear all the noises, voices, but they were all mixed together. There was one that stood out though. I recognized it. Adam.

My eyes slowly began to flutter open. I gasped and shot up on the couch.

"oh my god cassie" I turned my head and there was Adam. The sight of him made me cry and soon I was full out sobbing. I flung my arms around him hiding my head in his chest. We sat there for awhile clinging to each other like we were the last people on earth.

"Adam I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. Your reaction had to be real and I hated doing that to you! I hated it!"

"shhh its ok after Evan left Melissa told me everything.

"im so sorry" I cried I then looked at his face he looked like he hadn't slept in days but it had only been a few hours. hadn't it?

"how long was I out?"

"couple of days." he sighed

"Days?"

"yeah it took a while for the spell to where off I haven't left your side once."

I smiled "I love you Adam"

He smiled "I love you to."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." he said standing up and going to the door.

Dianas p.o.v

I slowly rang the door bell to Cassie's house. I decided I would have her help me since I had no idea where Melissa was and Faye obviously wouldn't help. The door slowly opened and there was Adam. His face look like tired and worn out and he looked emotionally drained.

"hey" he whispered his voice coming out jagged

"hey" I said "is cassie there?" I asked figuring she was fine by now.

"yeah, why?"

"I need her to help me do a spell I-"

He cut me off

"No. not today." he said sternly.

"why?"

"because she's still recovering from what you guys did to her. And I need to be with her to appreciate that I didn't lose her" his eyes boarding into mine.

I sighed, "Adam you know why we had to."

"I know why you had to. But you guys could've told me. I could've handled it. _Anything _would've been better then the pain you guys put me through." I could see that it had really screwed with him. The pain in his eyes were proof enough.

"Adam we didn't mean for this to happen."

He shook his head, "when I saw her there dieing right in front of my eyes I-" he sucked in a breath "It felt like someone had stabbed me then staked me and left me to burn. You will never understand that kind of pain Diana. Right now all I want to do is hold her and know that she's safe in my arms." I nodded looking down.

"_I'm sorry Adam_" I whisperedbefore turning on my heal and walking down the steps.

"goodbye Diana" he said and shut the door.

Adams p.o.v

As I slowly made my way back to Cassie by brain felt like it was on over load, but out of everything the one thing that my mind was absolutely sure of was that going through this made me realize how deeply in love with her I really was. I knew I was in love with her but I didn't know how much. Finally when I made it back to her I laid next to her and rapt my arms around her pulling her close to my chest.

"are you ok?" she whispered I nodded giving he a small smile.

"I just need to hold you." she nodded understanding and laid her head back down on my chest. This is the day that I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her. Never again would I feel that kind of pain. Because out of everything I was in love with her. Completely and totally a hundred percent in love with her.

**So what do you guys think? Review! As always love the reviews! **


	7. Finally listening

**Hey guys! So I'm really glad to be back home with my old computer where I actually know how it works! I did upload the one shot I wrote about the upcoming episode curse obviously making my version Cadam! Anyway I know the formatting was really screwed up and I am so sorry for that. I uploaded that one with my ipad and didn't think to see the preview before I uploaded. So I fixed it and I will be taking the other one down and replacing it with the new one with better formatting still the same story though. And that will either be up before or after this I don't know yet. Anyway I'm also happy to be back on this story because I know exactly where I'm taking it and I promise there will be a lot of chapters to come! And I will try to update as much as possible. That being said I hope you enjoy and review!**

Its been almost 2 weeks since I 'died' for the sake of the circle and I had took to a very slow recovery. Apparently the spell didn't work quite like my father thought it would, but Adam was there the whole time. He never left me and if he absolutely had to he made sure Mellissa or Diana were with me. My father stopped by every so often with awkward conversations that sounded the same every time he came. Asking how I was feeling or how the circle was doing then he simply left.

"why does he even bother to keep coming?" I asked Adam after my father had left for the second time that day.

Adam shrugged "Cassie, I think he's just trying to be a father, I just don't think he understands exactly how yet."

I sighed slowly sitting down next to him on the couch laying my head on his chest.

"sometimes I wish he would just stop trying. Were never going to be a normal father and daughter. There's just been to much time between us and the fact that I still don't know exactly who he is. He's practically a stranger to me"

"I understand, but the fact that he's trying means he has to care somewhat. I'm not saying to forgive him for everything he's done and just jump into his arms and yell daddy, but I think some where deep down he just wants everything to be normal."

She nodded,

"I think I knew that, too some extent, but its just hard to let myself think that again after the last time I thought he was here for me, look how well that turned out."

He nodded "It will take some time. Just let the chips fall where they may and go from there. I think you should just try and get to know him… but if he hurts you again, my response may be a little different."

I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"I don't think he will hurt me again"

"I wont let him"

I smiled "I know you wont"

He smiled slightly and leaned down to capture my lips to his, placing his hands slightly on my hips.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled away and placed my finger on his lips and answered my phone.

"hello?"

"hey Cassie, its Diana are you uh busy?"

"um no why what's wrong?"

"oh nothing I just found something in my book of shadows that I think all of us need to take a look at together. Will you and Adam meet us at the house?"

"yeah of course we'll be there in a few"

I sighed and hit end. Adam groaned

"what's wrong now?"

I smiled "nothing so far, Diana just found something in her book that she thinks we should all take a look at together."

"ugh and I was having so much fun!"

I laughed "later" I whispered into his ear before grabbing his hand and leading him to his truck.

When we got there everybody was there except Faye which seemed a little off because Faye always just wanted to get whatever Diana had to say over with.

Coming back to the house it felt different. It probably had to do with actually being able to hold Adams hand instead of hiding.

When we walked in everybody looked up.

"hey" Diana greeted

"hey, where's Faye?" I asked taking a seat, Adam right next to me.

"no idea" Mellissa replied

"its probably good she's not here, I don't think we all want to be around her when she hears this" said Diana

"yeah well to bad," we all turned at the sound of the high heels on the floor. There stood Faye in the door way leaning up against the frame. "I'm here anyway, I know you would all just miss me to pieces" she said rolling her eyes a smirk placed on her face.

Diana just sighed in response.

"so what's this all about?" Jake asked leaning back against the chair.

"well, I was going through my book last night and I found a page that I must of skipped over before," she began, taking her book out showing us the page before flipping it over. "and it said that even after we have bind the circle with all six members we still wont be are strongest even if were together. We only will have all of our power if we find our soul mate, two couples will be within the circle and the other two members will have a soul mate outside of the circle."

"how will we know if where soul mates?" Mellissa asked

"well there's a spell that lets you see who your connected with. They describe it as being a silver cord linking between the two people, and with everything thats been going on and the possibility that Eben might come back I think we need to be at our strongest."

"well then lets do it." Faye said

Diana looked around and we all nodded, agreeing. I squeezed Adams hand slightly and he looked down and smiled.

"ok then. Its pretty simple just repeat after me"

"earth and fire bring my desire" she said closing her eyes. We all leaned forward and repeated "earth and fire bring my desire, earth and fire bring my desire, earth and fire bring my desire" suddenly all the candles in the house went up and our eyes flew open. I quickly looked down and there it was. The silver cord rapping tightly around mine and Adams hand. He looked down too and his eyes lit up like the stars. A smile that reached my eyes found its way to my face and I excitedly pulled his lips to mine.

"oh my god!" Faye yelled nearly causing me to have a heart attack. Adam and I pulled away and looked at her. Our eyes slowly making there way to her hand. The cord was raping around her hand and…Jakes" I sucked in a breathe my eyes going wide. I looked over to Diana and Mellissa who both didn't have a cord obviously meaning they where the two with a soul mate outside of the circle. All of us looking around at each other we all seemed to find our way back to Faye and Jake.

"there's no way in hell" Faye said walking out the door slamming it behind her. Jake just sat the completely mute.

"well that didn't go how I thought it would Diana said.

I sighed "ill go talk to her." I said getting up and running after her knowing she hadn't left yet. As I slowly closed the door behind me I saw her standing against her car. "what do you want?" she asked as I approached her. "I don't want anything, I'm here to explain something to you." she rolled her eyes " I don't need to be explained to." I sighed "just listen to me, you don't have to say anything just listen. I know that you and Jake arent exactly close but I know you wished you were. I know that even though you wanna deny it, your heart skipped a beat when you saw that cord, you felt happy but made yourself feel anger. I know how it feels to be connected to someone in a way you cant even explain. Something so strong that you never want it to stop. Something you cant fight against. You love him and he loves you. Even though you might not think so its true. I love Adam with all my heart, but you know at first I tried to push him away because I didn't know how to handle what I felt for him. I didn't even know it was possible to love anyone as much as I love him. We were meant to be. Its as simple as that. And it's the same for you and Jake."

"she's right" said a voice behind us. Turning around I saw it was Jake and smiled. I stepped aside and he walked closer to her grabbing her hands into his. "I feel something for you that I cant explain. You know you feel it to." he whispered looking at her. She looked down

"I do." she said looking back up with a smile on her face. Something I had never seen Faye do with out it being fake.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. That was my cue to leave. I smiled and ran back into the house giggling

"How'd it go?" Adam asked

I smiled "There together!"

Mellissa smiled "I'm happy for her"

"me to" Diana said

"I am to I never saw her smile like that before" I said

"so that just leaves me and you" Mellissa said and Diana laughed

"I think I have an idea who mine might be though" Diana said smiling. (A\N lets just pretend Dianas meet grant;) Mellissa laughed "maybe Grant has a brother"

Diana smiled then turned to Adam and Cassie "I'm happy for you guys to." she said before leaving.

"I am to congrats guys" said Mellissa following Diana out.

Adam turned to Cassie

"how'd you get them two together?" he asked in amazement

She smiled rapping her arms around him.

"I told her I knew how she felt. I told her everything she felt and she finally listened and apparently so did Jake" he laughed

"you something else Blake" he said sliding his arms around her waist.

"hmmhm can you handle that"

He smiled "I think I just might be able to."

She laughed

"guess what?" he said smirking

"what?"

"_its later_."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I loved writing this chapter. I have big plans for all these soul mates and some shockers for Blackwell maybe? anyway review I love reviews! Ill probably be updating tomorrow if I get time! Anyway review!**

**-blaze \3**


	8. Finding

**Hey guys! So this was my favorite chapter to write so far! I hope you all enjoy and review! Oh and don't forget to watch the vampire diaries and the secret circle tomorrow at 8!**

"so what are we going to do?" Diana asked leaning against Grant.

It turns out she was right. Grant was her soul mate and so of course then came the difficult part about telling him we were all witches and that they were soul mates. He actually took it pretty well, way better then I had, you could tell because after we told him he didn't look at all of us like we were nuts. He got along with everybody and soon it seemed normal for him to be around us all. But there was still an issue. Mellissa had no idea who her soul mate was.

I sighed, "honestly I have no clue"

"so does that mean we'll never have all our powers?" Faye said playing with Jake's fingers.

"I don't know, If we don't find your soul mate soon its kind of looking that way." I said looking at Mellissa. She nodded then looked down.

"what does it feel like?" she whispered,

"what does what feel like?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"having your soul mate." she said

I smiled and looked up at Adam who had pulled me up on his lap and rapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder.

"Its hard to describe…." I whispered

"very hard" Diana agreed,

"when your with them its like…. nothing could bring you down, like your on cloud nine" Faye said intertwining her fingers with Jakes.

"its like its no longer gravity holding you to the planet, its them." Adam whispered kissing my head.

"after being with them you feel like you could die at any moment but still be happy." said Diana never taking her eyes off Grant.

"whenever you see them or are with them you cant help but smile. And you always know your safe." I added kissing Adams hand.

"You would do anything, be anything for them" Grant murmured.

"nothing else matters." Jake whispered.

Suddenly we all looked at Mellissa who had tears in her eyes.

"you all are lucky, because everything you just said I only felt for one person and he's dead" she whispered running out of the house.

Diana, Faye and I all got up at the same time and followed her out the door.

"Mellissa! Mellissa! Shhh its going to be ok" Faye said rapping her arms around Mellissa bringing her friend close. We all hugged her and for awhile we just stood there.

"Mellissa look at me" Diana said, Mellissa looked up.

"You have a soul mate. God didn't give you that body for it to be wasted." Mellissa laughed quietly.

"Diana's right, and where going to find out who." I said

"I have an idea" said Faye "do you think your boyfriend would let us use the boathouse for awhile?" she asked turning to me.

"I suppose, why?"

"where gonna throw a little party," she said smiling, "your soul mate has to be in this town so he probably goes to our school."

"So what, where just gonna invite the whole school?" Diana asked

"exactly"

I smiled "that could've possibly been the most greatest non dangerous plan you've ever had." she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Adams not gonna let us invite the whole school to the boat house, his dad's not even in town." Said Diana. I smirked.

"ill be back." I said before heading back into the house making sure I swung my hips perfectly giving them an indication to what I was doing. I could here them laugh as I walked away.

As I walked in Adam was sitting on the couch and Jake and Grant were opposite from him. I smirked when I saw him looking at my hips.

"is she ok?'' he asked

"yeah, but I need to ask you something" I said

"what?"

"will you let me, Diana and Faye invite the whole school to the boat house for a party?"

"Cassie you know I-"

He stopped as I slowly leaned close to him then sat down on his lap letting my hand trail down his chest. I heard Grant and Jake chuckle.

"please" I whispered in his ear bringing my hand behind his neck.

" I uh-" he stuttered,

I tried not to smile as I bent my head into his neck and slightly nipped then kissed where I had nipped.

"Sure" he breathed

I smiled then kissed him on the lips

"thank you!" I gave him one last kiss before I jumped off his lap and went to go tell Diana, Faye and Mellissa.

*back in the house with Adam, Grant and Jake*

"dude you totally just got played." Grant laughed,

"yeah man she did it well to" Jake said joking.

Adam sucked in a breath

"oh I know what she was doing but damn she does it well." He said letting his head fall back against the couch.

After I told Diana, Faye and Mellissa, Diana and Mellissa rushed off to get ready and tell everyone. Which then just left me and Faye.

"you know I'm sorry" she said suddenly looking out into the distance.

"sorry for what?" I asked

"for kissing Adam." I sighed and looked down to the old wood beneath my feet.

"why? Why did you kiss him?"

"I guess I was just mad. I wanted to do something to you that I knew would hurt. I mean I knew you loved Adam but at one time you had feelings for Jake to."

I laughed a little, "you were jealous"

She smiled "keep it to yourself"

"thank you. For apologizing. Just don't kiss my boyfriend again or I might have to turn you into a frog." I said smiling,

She laughed and shook her head before walking off into the house.

It was just about 8:30 and there had to be more then a hundred people in and roaming outside of the boathouse. I smiled to myself in satisfactory Mellissa's soul mate had to be here somewhere.

I made my way through the crowd looking for Adam but got stopped along the way.

"hey I'm Gale" he said smiling extending his hand.

I took it and smiled back.

"I'm Cassie" he smiled

"I'm a friend of Mellissa's"

"oh well she's somewhere around here I could go get her if you want." I said

"sure that would be great. Thanks."

I smiled then turned only to bump into Adam

"who's this?" he asked looking at Gale

"He's a friend of _Mellissa's" _I said sternly looking at him.

He nodded then took my hand in his then extended his free one.

"I'm Adam, Cassie's boyfriend" Gale shook Adam's hand then smiled.

"nice to meet you."

I smiled and chuckled to myself.

"I'm gonna go get Mellissa" I said heading off into the crowd.

Once I had finally found Mellissa and got back to Adam and Gale I was surprised to see them talking and laughing like they where long time friends. I smiled and shook my head.

I walked over and rapt my arms around Adam leaning into his side. He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hey!" Mellissa said smiling and hugging Gale.

"Hey you look amazing!" he said

"so do you its been to long" she said

He laughed "way to long" he agreed

I smiled and tugged at Adams hand leading him outside.

"you guys seemed to get along well" I commented smiling

"yeah, do you think he's her soul mate?"

"I don't know I think he might be. I saw that look in his eyes when he saw her."

He smiled.

"do you know where M..melli…Mellissa is?" came a slurred voice from behind us.

We turned around to see josh a kid from our homeroom class totally drunk.

"umm I think Mellissa's a little busy" I said peering into the window to see Mellissa and gale talking and laughing.

"well what about you sweetheart you look like you're a lot of fun in bed." he said putting his hand on my hips.

Adam growled then grabbed him buy the front of the shirt, hauling him up then knocking him down with one lighting quick blow to the face.

"Adam!" I said grabbing his arm and whirling him around to look at me.

"come on I whispered." dragging him back into the boathouse.

"Cassie I'm sorry.." he whispered

I nodded "its ok Adam but he was drunk you shouldn't have just went at him like that."

He nodded "I'm sorry"

I sighed then placed a kiss on his lips

"its okay, now lets go find Mellissa"

We looked everywhere and we still hadn't found Mellissa and there was no sign of Gale. Finally Adam and I went to the back of the boathouse still no sign.

I sighed and began to open the door to Adams bedroom.

"why would they be in my-"

We both stood there shocked.

There was Gale with his arms rapped around Mellissa's naked frame and him with no shirt on.

I smiled but then began chuckling having to run out of the room trailing Adam behind me.

"they did it on my bed…my bed..eww" he said and I burst out laughing.

"we did it on your bed." I said still giggling.

"yeah but that's us. I don't even know him!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. Before to long Adam had pulled my legs around his waist and managed to get my shirt off.

"your beds taken" I whispered

He smiled

"I still have a truck."

"how are we gonna get to it. Theres people in the boathouse."

"this is the time I thank god for back exits" he whispered

I laughed and brought his lips back to mine.


	9. Surprise

**Hey guys so there's not much to say! Except I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review! Reviews make my day!**

I walked along the banks of willow creek the only place in Chance harbor where I could forget all my problems and remember the good times before all the witch stuff happened . I slipped my jacket off my shoulders and walked closer to the waters edge.

I scooped up a stone as big as my palm and smiled.

When I was little on my 5th birthday my mom taught me how to skip rocks in the lake.

I sighed and ran my thumb over the smooth cool stone then flipped it over in my hand.

Its little memories like these that sometimes make me wish that I could go back in time and never have come to chance harbor. I wonder how the circles life would've been so much easier without me.

But that also meant I wouldn't have met Adam.

I shook my head and pushed the thought aside, hearing foot steps behind me. Turning slowly I found Adam smiling at me.

"you walked out on me this morning." he said raising an eye brow.

I chuckled slightly " yeah, sorry I just needed some time to myself."

He nodded "do you always come here, I mean when you need to think?"

I nodded letting the stone fall out of my hand and back into the creek. "yeah, I found it a little after I moved here. I don't know why I like it so much…its just… peaceful."

He smiled looking down to his feet before sitting steadily on the grass.

"I know what you mean. my mom always took me here whenever she wanted to talk."

I smiled slightly and joined him on the grass. Snuggling into his side before he draped his arms around my shoulders.

"Adam.." I whispered

"yeah?"

"what was your mom like" I asked looking up.

He took a deep breath then smiled looking out into the distance.

"She was beautiful…inside and out. She had this way about her where you just couldn't help but smile whenever she was around. She could light up your whole mood with a simple smile or a small laugh. She found the good in everybody even if they them selves couldn't….She would have loved you." he said his thumb rubbing my shoulder.

"you really think so?"

"I know so."

I smiled "she sounds amazing…a lot like you actually"

He smiled looking down at me.

"yeah?"

"yeah." I whispered

He sighed then smiled again shaking his head. "you don't know the affect you have."

I laughed and got up taking his hand.

"we should probably head back to the boat house. Have you seen Mellissa?"

"nope I didn't really wanna just walk in my room and check either." I laughed as we began walking back hand in hand.

When we opened the door to the boat house Diana and grant where just pulling up with Faye Jake and Mellissa in the back seat.

"hey!" Diana greet cheerfully

"hey!"

Diana looked at me and back to Mellissa.

"have you told her?" Diana asked Mellissa.

Mellissa smiled and shook her head.

"I haven't seen her all morning."

Diana smiled "Can I tell her!"

Mellissa laughed "go for it"

Diana turned to me excitedly

"Gale's Mellissa's Soul mate!"

I smiled and ran to hug Mellissa "I told you it was gonna be okay!"

She smiled

"congrats Mellissa" Adam said smiling.

"thanks"

"so did you tell him that where-"

"yup I told him this morning he took it fine"

I smiled "where is he now?"

"his house. He'll be here in a half an hour he had to go down to his dads work or something."

"well I think we should celebrate" Faye piped up

"what do you have in mind?"

"how about we all just hang out together tonight Gale to. Just something simple. A night where we can all just have fun."

"I love that Idea" I said

"I agree" Diana smiled

"I'm in" said Adam and grant

"me to ill go call Gale" said Mellissa

I turned to Adam a smile planted on my face then leaned up to kiss him. He smiled

"I'm glad we get to do this" I whispered

"so do I you of all people need it."

"so do you. We all do" I said laying my head on his chest

"I wouldn't have it any other way though"

I smiled "you have no idea how much that means."

He smiled and laughed before kissing my forehead.

Tonight was going well…amazing. I don't think any of us has had this much fun in a long time. We decided to all hang out at my place since no once was there besides me. We had spent most of the night just talking and laughing. Right now Diana was sitting on Grants lap while Faye was leaning into Jake's side and Mellissa was sitting next to Gale with his arm raped tightly around her.

Adam and I where on the floor his back against the couch and I was lying down with my head in his lap our hand intertwined on my stomach.

"truth or Dare" said Faye smiling at me.

"Dare" I said

"I Dare you….to take off your shirt"

I laughed and sat up and slid my t-shirt over my head and threw it behind the couch.

Adam grabbed a blanket from the couch and handed it to me.

I smiled and shook my head

"I don't want it" I said laughing before laying back down on his lap.

He shook his head and smiled.

"ok truth or dare Faye" said Diana

"truth"

"how many guys have you slept with?"

She sighed then laughed and looked down

"three"

"woah"

"yeah ok truth or dare …Adam" said Jake

"Truth…sorry but I don't trust you with my dare no offense"

Jake laughed and shrugged "none taken…I dare you to-"

"aww what do we have here?" we all turned are heads at the sound of the boots on the floor and the husky voice that came with it.

Nick.

"Ni…Nick?" Mellissa joked out.

"did you miss me?" he said crossing his arms over his chest leaning on the door frame. This wasn't nick. Well I mean it clearly was nick but not the nick we knew.

"Nick…how are you…you..alive?…here?"

He just smirked.

I looked up at Adam and Diana who seemed as shocked as I was."

"how?" I whispered again

"well the help of my father."

"your father?" Adam asked

"John Blackwell" he looked to me with a smirk "you can call me your brother Blake"

**Ok see this was really just a building chapter to set up whats gonna happen in the next chapter! Anyway REVIEW! **


	10. He's not the same

**Hey guys! So I actually got to update pretty fast! Well at least I think so I usually update every weekend! Were having a 3 day weekend so I decided why not? I love the reviews I've been getting thank you guys so much! They really make my day! Anyway enjoy and review!**

I couldn't think. My mind couldn't form coherent thoughts and everything was just getting jumbled up.

I paced back and forth in my room probably putting a giant dent in the carpet in the process. I could feel Adam's eyes on me as I walked back and forth silently.

This wasn't how tonight was suppose to go. It was suppose to be a night to forget all of our problems. Not have more problems just

show up at my door step.

Finally I decided to give up the pacing and just sat down on my bed. Adam sat down to and rapt a firm arm around my shoulders.

"He's my brother" I whispered.

Even saying it out loud sounded absurd. It still was just now sinking in the words that had brought my mind to a complete halt.

Adam just brought me closer to his chest and rubbed my back.

"How?…why wouldn't my fath- Blackwell tell me?"

He sighed "I don't know Cassie. I don't know. We don't even know if he's telling the truth."

I shook my head. "No, I believe him why else would Blackwell help him?"

"maybe he has other reasons. Nick obviously isn't being very….nick right now."

I nodded "does that mean Jake's my brother to?"

"no. Jake already asked him after you ran up the stairs. He said it was just him."

I sighed in relief.

"that means he has dark magic to." I stated looking up at Adam.

"I guess. With the way he's acting I don't think that's a good thing"

"what about Mellissa?"

He just shrugged "She left with Gale a few minutes after you came up here. Diana, Grant, Faye and Jake all went home too and Nick…just kinda disappeared"

I took a shaky breath and suddenly stood up going to the window. I slowly moved the curtains out of the way and peered into Nick's house.

The curtains were shut and all the lights in the house were off.

"He's not home" I said turning to Adam.

He sighed leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"what are we gonna do?" I whispered

"I don't know. But we will figure it out Cassie. All of it. We always do" he said standing up rapping his arms around me.

"Always is a strong word" I muttered laying my head on his chest.

"I know" he leaned back and kissed me softly.

Suddenly he pulled away backing up from me.

"Adam?" I asked

Within in a second he was down on his knees clutching at his chest in agony.

"Adam! What's happening!" I screamed dropping to my knees beside him.

He gasped and tried to speak "I don't kno-"

He screamed again and rapped his arms around himself.

Panic was rising in me. Watching him like this was torture and I didn't know what to do. I rubbed his back trying to figure out what was happing.

Then I heard laughing. My head jolted up at the bitter noise and there stood Nick.

"hmm you know this dark magic thing is actually pretty fun I don't know why your so scared of it."

"Nick…why are you doing this?" Adam chocked out before yelling in pain.

"Stop!" I yelled at Nick "your hurting him!"

He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

I felt Anger over take the fear and in a blink of an eye I was standing up glaring at Nick before he went flying into the wall.

Adam sucked in a giant breath and I ran to him. Rapping my arms around his small frame.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." he breathed

"thank god"

"you two are just so cute." Nick said laughing getting back to his feet. "really it just warms my heart"

"get out" I said glaring at him

"I have better things to do anyway, but this was fun" with that he turned on his heal and walked out.

I turned my attention back to Adam and slowly helped him get up.

"are you sure your okay?" I asked eyeing him carefully

He gave me a small smile "I'm fine Cassie. I promise"

We sat down on the bed and I hugged him tightly.

"what was he doing to you?" I whispered

"I don't know exactly…my chest just felt like someone was stabbing at it and my whole body felt like it was on fire but its okay I'm fine now"

I nodded and kissed him.

I jumped and smiled when my phone started ringing.

"hello?"

"Cassie it's Melissa. I cant find Gale"

"what do you mean you cant find Gale I thought he went home with you?" I said standing up

"he did but I went up to take a shower and when I came back down he was just…gone"

I sighed "okay… we'll be over there in a few minutes… everything's gonna be fine"

"I hope so.." then she hung up

"we need to go. Now"

When we had all finally got there Mellissa explained exactly what had happened.

After that we looked everywhere and each one of us called his phone several times with out an answer.

"Nick probably has something to do with this." I muttered

"why would you think that?" Mellissa said no emotion in her voice

"because he attacked Adam with his dark magic tonight"

"oh.." she said looking down "We have to find Gale" she whispered

I sighed and rapped my arms around her. "we will I promise"

"maybe your dad can help" Faye suggested

"no. he probably has something to do with this to."

"then what are we gonna do?"

I turned to Jake, "I have an Idea but I need your help"

Jake nodded "ill do anything."

"Blackwell said that demons had one special place that they would take to kill people a place that use to mean something to them" **(A\N be reminded this is an OCC story or basically my personal story lol) **

"wait so you think Nick's got a demon inside him?"

I sighed "I think it's a possibility but no one knows him better then you. Do you know of a place that had a lot of sentimental value to him?"

He looked up thinking about it for a few minutes.

"the clearing." he muttered

"what?"

He sighed looking at us

"there's a clearing in the woods by the old house. I always found him there whenever he got mad and stormed off. It was his favorite place to go to….just get away."

"We need to hurry then. If I'm right he's gonna try to kill Gale."

The car ride to the old house was quiet. All our minds swimming with the worst possible idea's.

Adam told me that everything was gonna be okay. And I believed him. I just don't know what were gonna have to go through to make it okay.

"lead the way" I said to Jake nudging him in the arm as we got to forests edge.

As we walked through the never ending darkness Adam squeezed my hand reassuringly but all I could give him was a small smile.

"over there" hollered Jake pointing to a large opening.

As we stepped inside the clearing our eyes flew around searching the main spots.

"Cassie?" I heard a small weak voice whisper my name.

Suddenly I turned around and there was Nick holding Gale up by the back of his jacket.

"Gale!" Mellissa yelled running towards him.

"no no no" nick said in a sing song flinging Mellissa a few feet back.

Faye slowly helped her up.

"why are you doing this!" I yelled at him.

He smiled "oh I don't know I had some free time…it sounded fun and I was bored"

I glared at him "Let him go"

"I'll pass"

"I warned you" and then Nick went flying into the tree while Gale fell to his knee's on the cold forest floor.

Jake ran and helped him up bringing him to Mellissa who hugged him tightly.

Nick slowly started getting up laughing in the process.

"fine take him. He's useless. I'll just use you instead"

He slowly started sauntering towards me and I could feel his dark magic push against mine.

"I don't think so. You touch her I'll kill you." Adam growled and in a matter of seconds a long line of fire separated us from Nick.

"ahh so if your soul mates in trouble your magic becomes stronger…I'll be sure to remember that." Nick said smirking.

"I think John will want to know that as well"

"what are you talking about?"

He just shook his head his smirk still in place. "ask your father" he said then walked away.

It took me a few seconds for my body to function and when I could finally get my brain to tell my body what to do I realized the fire was still up.

"Adam" I whispered lightly touch his arm.

He looked down and the fire instantly went out.

"lets go" I muttered beginning to walk out of the forest.

"thanks for saving him" Mellissa said giving me and Adam a small smile before getting out of the truck.

"yeah thanks" he said

"your part of us now. We protect one another you don't need to thank us" I said

he smiled "well I did" and with that he followed Melissa up the steps to her house.

We had finally dropped everyone safely at there houses and now it was just me and Adam.

"where you going?" I asked Adam as he drove passed my house.

"you'll see" was all he said

He slowly pulled his truck into the boathouse and jumped out opening my door for me.

"the boat house?" I asked raising an eye brow.

He laughed and rolled his eye's

"nope. The creek."

I smiled as he took my hand leading the way.

"I definitely needed to come here" I whispered as we sat down on the cool grass. Next to the water.

"I figured. So do I"

I smiled and tucked myself into his side instantly feeling safe and content when he rapped his arm around me.

I looked down at the water then back at Adam.

His eyes were bright and clear while the moons light reflected of his cheekbones.

He looked down and chuckled.

"what?"

"just wondering how I got so lucky" he muttered

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"your right" I whispered

"you've lost me" he said looking confused

"about us getting through all this. Your right. We'll figure it out. As long as were together."

He smiled "I know. You should learn to listen to me more"

I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you to" he whispered bringing my lips back to his.

**I loved this chapter hope you did to! Review! Next chapter should be up next weekend or sooner if I get the time!**


	11. live a thousand years

**Hey guys! Heres the next chapter! Also 4 more days until TSC and TVD! Anyone else super excited? Oh and also follow me on twitter lw6637aolcom under the name cadam&delena3. **

**I update any news or spoilers I get for TVD or TSC. Along with my fellow twitches ;) follow them as well thesecretcirclePH one of my good friends on there and some others. We also get on there just to talk about it lol. One of my followers actually got a reply from Thomas dekker! Anyway enjoy and review!**

I understood now.

I understood that my life would never be totally normal.

I understood that no one's life is like the one's in the movies with the beautiful house with a white picket fence, two perfect children with complete manners like they were 70 years old, or the perfect husband and a loving family that never got in fights or would get on your nerves. The perfect life where everything was in balance.

That life simply didn't exist.

In realizing that it made me think. It made me think that I didn't even need any of that. I had everything I needed rapt up in the circle and Adam who was everything to me.

But even if I couldn't have that perfect life that everyone dreamed about I was gonna try to get a better life then where I was now. One that kept all of us safe.

But my mind has been on a complete over load ever since I found out nick was my brother.

There were so many questions. So many questions that only Blackwell could answer. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to finally tell me the truth to all the questions that went unanswered. But I couldn't bring myself to talk to him and nick…was no help at all. We didn't know if he actually had a demon inside him or if he had completely went off the deep end.

I knew I had to call him. I couldn't avoid him forever despite my efforts.

I finally gave up the inner battle with myself and dialed his number before I could think anymore about it.

"Cassie?" his voice rang through the speaker in a low tone that held no emotion.

"we need to talk. Now." that was all I said before hanging up knowing he would know what I was talking about.

Adam looked to me a concerned expression etched on his face.

"Are you sure about this?"

I gave him a small nod before sitting down on the couch

"he owes me this"

He nodded

"he owes you a hell of a lot more then this." he muttered joining me on the couch.

That was true. Though I'm not quite sure what exactly he could do to make up for everything he's done.

"I know" I whispered laying my head on his chest.

Before we could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

I sighed and raised from the couch counting my steps as I made my way to the door.

I opened it slowly and when it was open far enough to where I could see him I felt like slamming the door in his face and running back to Adam. Instead I stepped aside giving him space to enter.

I followed behind him to the living room fiddling with my hands as I made my way to sit by Adam.

He took a steady seat opposite from us and looked up.

"I have a lot to explain" he said leaning forward slightly.

A bitter laugh escaped my lips while I watched him shift uncomfortably.

"you have no idea. What do you want to start with first. The fact that nicks my brother? Oh or maybe you would like to enlighten us on how the hell you brought him back to life. Or how you have magic and didn't tell me"

He sighed

"I think its safer to talk about nick first. He is your brother, I didn't tell you because I knew he was dead and at the time I didn't think I would need him." he took a breath "the complete circle is six and you obviously all found your soul mate." he said looking between me and Adam.

"but that doesn't mean your strong enough to go against Eben. He's coming back. I don't know when but he is. He figured us out some time after it all went down, but he's been planning."

Great. I thought bitterly to myself.

"he has the power of many demons inside him now which means he's far more powerful than any of you. I brought nick back because he can help us."

I stopped him "really because he tried to kill Gale yesterday and attacked Adam with his dark magic."

He nodded "I figured he's…off balance but he'll listen when it gets serious"

"that's two what about you and your magic" Adam asked

"I thought it was better if you didn't know. I have magic but still not enough to kill Eben. My magic may be strong enough to bring nick back but not strong enough to defeat the witch hunters and Eben."

I sighed more things to add to the list.

"is that it? Or do you have more lie's to clear up?"

He sighed and shook his head but said nothing.

"then I think you need to go" I whispered already heading towards the stairs.

He nodded and walked out the door never looking back once.

I took a deep breath and slumped against the wall by the stairs. Trader tears made their way down my face as I pulled my knees to my chest.

Adam ran to my side and brought me close to his chest.

"hey hey hey don't do this to yourself. Its gonna be okay." he cooed

I sighed "no this is all my fault. If I never came here none of this would've happened. I should just give myself to them. I'm the one he really wants anyway right? If I just let him have me-"

He cut me off and took my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him. A small hint of anger evident in his eyes.

"don't you ever say that again. None of this is your fault. None of it. Your not giving yourself to him. Were gonna get through this okay? I will never let anything happen to you. Trust me…just trust me" I nodded and laid my head back on his chest.

"I trust you" I whispered

He smiled and kissed my temple "I promise you it will all be alright. Some how everything's going to be okay. Where going to all get through it together."

I smiled and kissed him "I could live a thousand years and never deserve you."

He chuckled and shook his head giving me that crooked smile I loved.

"tonight's Casino night at the school. Were going regardless if you want to or not"

"I would love to" I said standing up

He smiled and stood up slowly raping his arms around me

"good because Melissa, Diana, and Faye want you to get ready with them"

I laughed and shook my head.

"What do you think?" Diana asked turning to face us.

"you look amazing, Grant will love it" I said

She wore a red dress that went just above her knee's and she looked amazing. I had to admit this was actually kind of fun. It helped me forget everything and I felt…normal.

"thanks but I think you look the best out of all of us" I smiled at her and shook my head. I was wearing a small black dress that Diana had picked out and I instantly loved it.

"I agree" Mellissa said

I laughed "you guys are delusional"

Suddenly the door bell rang and Faye stood up.

"whatever just wait until Adam see's you" Faye mocked walking down the stairs.

I just rolled my eye's and followed her down.

Right when I reached the landing Adams eye's locked with mine.

His eye's then trailed up and down my body.

"wow…I…uh..you look…amazing" he breathed

I laughed and kissed him ignoring the comments from behind us.

"so how was it. Getting ready with the girls" he chuckled as we drove to the school.

"it was actually fun. I felt normal"

He smiled "Normal's good"

"normal's very good" I agreed

"did you tell them about earlier?" I sighed and shook my head looking to my lap.

"not yet. I didn't even want to bring it up. I'll tell them later. They don't deserve to be burdened with my problems tonight."

"your not in this alone Cassie"

"I wish I was." I whispered

"Well your not so I guess its something your gonna have to get over" he said intertwining his hand with mine.

I smiled "believe me I'm trying."

When we walked in the school it was amazing. Diana had done an out standing job.

"how are the love birds?"

I whirled around to see Ethan behind us and smiled

"where amazing actually" Adam said kissing my cheek

"I'm glad. Keep and eye on him Cassie wouldn't want him to get out of line." he said nudging my shoulder.

"don't worry I will." he smiled and went off.

"He's really trying" I whispered to Adam.

Adam smiled "I know. He hasn't had a drink in awhile. Its kind of weird to not see him passed out at the bar anymore" he smiled

"I wish my dad had a drinking problem maybe then we could tie him up and ship him out to sea" he laughed

This was probably the most normal I felt since I moved here.

I was having fun. And it felt amazing.

"ok I think thats enough" I said laughing as Faye won repeatedly by now everybody just thought she was cheating anyway.

"No I wanna keep playing" she whined spinning around in her chair. Jake laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

Adam rolled his eyes.

I chuckled.

Suddenly my eyes caught a glimpse of a very familiar figure.

Of course. My father walking out the door.

"hey…um I'll be right back okay?"

Adam looked down and raised an eyebrow

"where you going?"

"I uh think I left my phone out in your truck I'm just gonna go get it" he nodded and I kissed his cheek before running out the door.

My eye's flew around rapidly but there was nothing.

I walked down the hill and across the parking lot and still nothing.

I was about to go back inside and tell myself that I was just seeing things until I heard his voice.

"it was you..wasn't it?" I hid behind a tree and listened

"I don't know what your talking about." Charles. Why would my father be talking to Diana's Dad.

"you know exactly what I'm talking about." my father hissed

I heard Charles sigh.

"I had to. We had to get her here somehow"

"you could've done something else! Anything else!"

"oh come on John. What would you do even if she was alive? She hated you."

"that's not the point. Even if Amelia hated me or not it doesn't matter Cassie should still have a mother!" he yelled

My heart stopped .

"What Cassie needs is the circle. This would've happened at some point anyway regardless if Amelia was Dead or alive."

My blood boiled at his words and anger rose in me.

I walked out from the tree and when my eyes landed on Charles he flew onto the concrete of the parking lot.

"Cassie! Stop!" my father yelled. But it was muffled I was losing control and fast.

"you killed her" I said walking towards him.

Suddenly fire arose around him.

"Cassie!" I heard more people calling my name but I wasn't listening. He deserved this was the only thought my mind would let me think about.

As I got closer and closer to the fire's edge it got higher and higher.

"Cassie! Cassie listen to me! Focus on me! Look at me!" this voice had my mind turning and my eyes flew to the noise.

Adam. I stared at him as my ears heard him scream to me each time a little clearer then the last.

Until finally it was perfectly clear. I fell to the ground on my knee's before everything went black.

Adams pov:

"is he gonna be okay?" I asked Diana holding my cell phone between my shoulder and neck while I picked up Cassie in my arms and opened the door to her house.

Diana sighed "he should be. But I don't know if I can talk to him for awhile."

"I don't blame you."

"how's Cassie? She still out?"

"yeah I just got to her house"

"well then I'll let you go. Tell her I'm so sorry about all this"

"I will night Diana" I said closing my phone and slipping it in my pocket.

I walked up the stairs to Cassie's room and opened the door quietly,

I laid her down on the bed and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"your good for her" I whirled around to find Blackwell standing in the door way.

"What do you mean?"

"she listened to you. You broke through to her. She need's you more then she needs anybody else. Just take care of her okay?"

I nodded "always. what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just making sure she was ok"

"I know your trying." I whispered to him.

"trying what?"

"to be a dad to her. She knows it to but you have to take small steps you cant just jump back in and expect everything to be okay. As much as she needs me she needs you to. You're the only real family she has left."

He nodded "I know this has been hard for her. For all of you but I'm trying to be the father that I should've been since she was born" I nodded and looked down at Cassie.

"just take Care of her till I get there" and with that he walked out of her room.

I sighed and laid on the bed next to Cassie and brought her close to me laying her head on my chest.

"Adam?" she mumbled

"its okay I'm right here"

"is..is Charles okay? What happened."

"He's okay. You stopped before anything happened."

She sighed in relief "what about Diana…is she mad at me?"

"not at all the only person she's mad at is her dad."

She nodded and looked down "thank you…for stopping me its getting to easy to use dark magic and if anything would've happened…I would never be able to forgive myself"

"its okay…you stopped… and that's because you and I are stronger then all this."

She smiled and kissed me. "I was right"

I raised and eyebrow

"about what?"

"I could live a thousand years and never deserve you" I laughed and shook my head.

She laid her head back down on my chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you" I whispered think she was already asleep.

"I love you too" she whispered

I smiled and closed my eye's letting the events of tonight wander from my mind.

**Long chapter! Anyway reviewwww (: like always the next chapter should be up next weekend or before that if I get the time. oh and did you guys like how i added that hunger games line in there lol;)**


	12. someone new

**Hey guys so sorry I didn't get this to you last Sunday like I usually do but I had tons of homework that I had to do plus I don't know why but the beginning of this chapter was very hard to write I don't why lol but anyway here it is review and enjoy!**

**Reviews make me write more!(:**

I should just give up trying to think normally Cassie thought to herself.

It was a waste of time. Every thought brought up another before she had time to think all the way through the first one. She huffed, Frustrated, she ran faster. Pushing her legs until it seemed like she couldn't see anything around her. Running was something that she found herself doing a lot lately. It felt good. Normal.

Still though it didn't help her think. Which was strange. Sorting things out was usually something she was good at, but after everything that's happened her mind couldn't just think about one of them with out thinking about all of them.

Sighing Cassie turned the corner that led back to her house.

As she got closer she saw a figure standing by her door.

Nick.

He was leaning by the door his legs over lapping, arms hanging by his sides with that stupid smirk tracing his face. She slowed to a stop at the steps and crossed her arms over her chest.

"what do you want?" she asked her voice sounding strict,

He smiled and uncrossed his legs shifting himself off the wall and walking down a step.

"now is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"is trying to kill my boyfriend anyway to treat your sister?" she snapped

He rolled his eye's "I wasn't going to actually kill him. I was just having fun same with Gale"

"your definition of fun is obviously different from mine"

He just shrugged

"what do you want?" she asked again irritated already just by the two sentences that had left his mouth

"I need your help" he said the smirk disappearing from his face

"you put my boyfriend through excruciating pain, kidnap Melissa's boyfriend, almost KILL him and you have the guts to come here and ask for my help?"

His green eyes narrowed "It's not just for me. Its for Blackwell and the circle"

She raised an eyebrow "why wouldn't he come tell me himself?"

"something about us bonding" he said his smile returning

She laughed shaking her head how ironic was that?

"he's the perfect one to be preaching about bonding" she muttered

"will you do it or not?"

"what exactly is it you want me to do?"

He sighed "not just you, the whole circle"

she tilted her head "what is it you want_ us_ to do"

He shifted slightly and put his hands in his pockets.

"apparently Blackwell thinks I need to be more…serious about all this witch hunter crap. This spell is to basically "kick" me into shape and make whatever 'demon' thing I have in me go away but slowly. The spell it self though has to be done in the woods next to the old house because that's where you all draw the most power from. You may need to bring Gale and Grant to, you'll need your full power to do it right" he grinned "and I don't want you guys screwing me up"

She ignored his last statement and thought about what he wanted them to do. As much as she hated to admit it Blackwell was right. They needed Nick and if he was going to help them at all he had to lose the attitude.

"have you talked to anyone else in the circle about this?" she questioned

He shook his head "nope"

she sighed "I'll tell them."

"so you'll do it?"

"yeah, we need you and I'm not so sure how long we can keep reminding ourselves of that." she muttered

He rolled his eye's "call me when you tell them"

She gave him a small nod.

Suddenly she heard a truck pull up.

She turned and it was Adam his eyes narrowing as he saw nick.

"my cue to leave"

Nick smiled before walking down the rest of the steps to his car. Nudging Adam in his shoulder and whispering something in his ear making Adam growl.

He laughed and walked to his car while Adam slowly made his way to stand next to Cassie.

"oh and Adam sorry for "almost killing you" apparently you guys didn't think it was as funny as I did" Nick said throwing his head back before getting into his car and driving off.

Cassie sighed and looked down shaking her head .

"what was that?" Adam asked his voice in its usual whisper.

"I…don't even know" she said walking up the stairs opening the door making her way to the living room. Adam followed silently behind her.

He sat down on the couch and patted his lap motioning for her to sit.

She smiled and sat on his lap leaning against his chest while he rapt his arm around her.

"what did he want?" he asked

She sighed "_He _doesn't exactly want anything."

"what do you mean?"

"Its more of what my father wants."

"you've lost me"

"my father wants all of us to do a spell. Apparently he told Nick that he needs to be more serious about what's going on so he figured out a spell to basically lose the attitude and to make the demons go away but slowly. he needs us to do it. He's right though as much as I hate to admit it we need Nick. If we don't have him were not gonna be nearly strong enough."

Adam sighed

"we do need him and I don't think I would be able to control myself if he keeps acting like this"

she laughed

"I know what you mean I don't know if I want to smack him for hurting you and Gale or hug him for even being alive"

He chuckled " we need to tell the rest of them then"

"not now.' she whispered looking up at him turning herself so she was straddling his lap.

"we haven't had time to be together… Just the two of us with out me crying or something happening . I miss you" she murmured trailing her hand down his chest.

It was true though she really did miss him. They hadn't been together since the party and it physically hurt to be that far away from him.

It was the same for Adam. He needed her like he needed air and being this far away from her probably was screwing with his physical and mental health.

So He smiled and put his hands on her hips.

"what did you have in mind?"

Her smile mirrored his now.

She winked and jumped off his lap running to the kitchen.

She came back smirking, a bottle of whip cream placed in her hand.

He smiled

"I like your thinking Blake" he said his voice low.

She smiled and walked to him regaining her position on his lap.

She sat the bottle aside on the couch letting her hands trace the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor revealing his carved chest.

She smiled,

"that's more like it" she chuckled her eyes making a trail over his shirtless figure.

She picked up the bottle slowly and tilted it into his neck making a small line.

She bent down placing her hand on the back of his neck and when her lips fell onto his skin a low moan sounded in his throat.

She leaned back slightly and a soft smile was placed on his face.

"you missed a spot" he said his voice a soft raspy whisper.

She chuckled "oh did I?"

"hmhm"

Slowly she took the bottle and made small dots from the center of his chest to the other side of his neck.

She bent down and made her way slowly back to his neck then turned his head to kiss him on the lips

He chuckled and snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"that wasn't it" she laughed as he slipped her shirt over her head and sprayed a line across her chest.

When his lips touched her skin she felt a shock of energy curse through her body and allowed her head to fall back and a light giggle escape her lips.

He pulled back a little and picked her up her legs still firmly rapt around his waist.

"oh look there's another one" he laughed and sprayed her chest again.

Cassie just giggled even more and jumped down.

"oh no way"

She laughed and grabbed the bottle running up the stairs.

He caught her by the waist and picked her up whirling her around as she laughed uncontrollably.

He sat her on the bed and brought his lips to hers while she tangled her fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes he flipped them over so she was on top of him.

He smiled while tucking a lose hair behind her ear.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you to" Cassie murmured rolling over so she was laying beside him.

"we need more time like this" she muttered intertwining his hand with hers.

"we do. I promise we'll do this a lot more often" he winked

she chucked and sat up

"we need to go tell them now. I told Nick I would call him when I told them."

Adam chuckled his eyes sparkling.

"we might wants to put on shirts first"

Cassie just shook her head and laughed.

Her mind went back to when they first did magic together. How it felt when he touched her hand. How every cell in her body tingled whenever he was close. She loved it. It consumed every part of her and she loved it.

He was truly the only one holding her together. Making her fight. He was the only one that _really_ knew her.

As long as she had him she would be okay.

"your right" she said nudging him in his side bringing herself out of her own thoughts.

He smiled and followed her down the stairs.

He wondered how he got so lucky. How he got someone who could make him feel things he didn't even no existed.

The things she did to him were un describable.

She was the center to his world. She was his world. She was his base. What he believed his only reason for existing was. Without her he would be a wreck. A shell of the person he once was.

He didn't want to think about that. He wouldn't think about that.

It wouldn't happen. He would never let anything happen to her. He made that promise to himself and he was intent on keeping it.

He shook his head and picked up his shirt sliding it over his head.

Cassie did the same and then picked up her phone on the counter

"hello?"

"Hey Diana can we all meet at the house? Its important"

"sure ill call the rest of them"

"thanks ill see you there"

She hung up the phone, turning to Adam.

Smiling she grabbed his hand and led him to his truck.

When they got there everybody was already there.

Diana was the first to speak

"whats going on?" she asked her voice high and steady

"nick" Cassie breathed.

Mellissa looked down. Nick was a touchy subject for her. She knew that right now he wasn't the nick she once loved. But she couldn't help be grateful that he was here. On that they all felt the same but for Mellissa it was overwhelming.

"what about him?" Jake spoke up

Adam sighed

"Blackwell told him that he needed to get his act together. So he found a spell that would take the demon away but slowly. He needs all of us to do it. We need him."

Cassie looked around the room watching the thought turn in everybody's head.

At last they all nodded.

"so he'll be…normal?" Diana asked leaning slightly closer to grant.

Cassie sighed and shifted her weight to one leg.

"maybe…I honestly don't know. I don't think he'll be totally normal like he was but hopefully better then this"

"when do we need to do the spell?" Faye asked

"I guess After I call Nick. We'll do it in the woods here"

She slowly picked up her phone and dialed nicks number the circles eyes watching her carefully.

"I told them" she said her voice sounding ruff.

"Great go to the woods We'll be out there soon"

"We? Who's with you?" she asked her brows furrowing together

"Daddy Blackwell" he said sarcasm dripping from each word

"great" she breathed before pressing end.

"your father?" Adam asked raping a firm arm around her shoulder.

Cassie only nodded.

She knew her father was trying, but it was hard to let him. She needed to though. He was the only blood related family she had left besides Jane and she was out of her mind.

"lets just head out to the woods" she muttered Standing up and going to the door Adam still right beside her.

As they walked Jake came up beside her.

"thank you." he said his voice light

She tilted her head

"for what?"

"doing this for my brother. I know he's your brother to but I've known him all my life and I abandoned him. You knew him for about a week and your taking care of him better then I have."

Cassie gave him a half hearted smile. She knew this was hard for Jake, seeing his brother from the dead but not really recognizing him. She may not be in love with Jake but she would always be there for him.

"you didn't mean to if your going to blame anyone blame Isaac and its not just me its all of us." she reminded him

He smiled before walking back to Faye.

Cassie just sighed and took Adams hand in hers.

As they walked They could hear the crackling of branches and leafs beneath their feet. Branches touching above as they walk below them.

It was peaceful and content and Cassie wallowed in its feel.

When they had finally go to the clearing they stood in a circle Grant and Gale off to the side but not to far away.

None of them spoke they just waited.

After a few minutes they heard soft foot steps behind them.

They turned slowly their eyes finally landing on Nick and Blackwell.

Cassie didn't look though. Not at her father anyway. She allowed herself to get a small glimpse of nick before reluctantly turning away.

Adam felt her turn slightly and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

At his touch she smiled up at him.

"Lets get this over with" Nick said nonchalantly sauntering between them to stand in the middle of the circle.

Blackwell sighed and walked to stand next to Grant and Gale.

"what do we say?" Diana Asked looking to Blackwell

"nothing. You think. You use your mind and memory to think about why you want him back and it should work"

Diana nodded.

They grabbed each others hands and slowly closed their eyes letting their minds drift.

Jake thought about when they were little. How much his brother use to get on his nerves and would finally be able to persuade him to play with him. How much he wished he could have the relationship he use to have with his brother.

Cassie let herself think about having nick as a brother. The real nick. Not this sick joke of what he use to be. She wondered how it would feel to not just have Blackwell as real family.

Adam went back to his memories of nick before they found out they had magic. Sure nick could still be a pain in the ass sometimes but back then he was Adams best friend. Adam looked up to him for making everything seem ok after Jake had just left.

He needed his friend back. His real friend.

Diana didn't have a lot of memories of nick. She hadn't been as close to him as the others. But she thought about how he made Mellissa look. How he made her smile. That was enough for her.

Mellissa's let all the memories come to her. All the things she had pushed out and locked away after she found out nick was dead.

They hit hard but she kept herself together. She remembered how he could hurt her and cut her so deep she felt like she would just fall apart at the seams but in the same day could make her feel so alive and free. She remembered his smile and how warm it was. How it made her melt whenever she saw it. She remembered feeling so lost and confused whenever she thought about her feelings towards Nick. She didn't understand how someone could make you feel so many things at one time.

Suddenly they heard a loud thud bringing all of them out of their thoughts. Their eyes flew open to see Nick his eyes closed, laying on the cold forest floor.

Then within a second Cassie and Jake fell to the ground in the same state.

"Cassie!" Adam hollered dropping to his knees beside her with Faye mimicking his actions dropping on her knees beside Jake.

"Its ok!" John hollered coming slightly closer to them.

"how is it ok!" Diana yelled

"they just passed out!" Mellissa Added

"its suppose to happen" John said his eyes locked on Cassie, Nick and Jake.

"tell us what's happening!" Adam growled

"their pulling off each others energy. Their helping him fight it"

"why didn't it happen to us?" Faye asked keeping her eyes on Jake.

"you aren't related to him. Jake and Cassie are its easier for them to pull of each others energy."

After the words left his mouth Cassie and Jake shot up gasping for air.

Adam quickly pulled her to him, his hand on either side of her face.

"are you okay?" he asked searching her face.

Her only answer was a silent nod as she looked over to Jake who was staring back at her.

She turned back to Adam and rapt her arms around him hiding her face in his chest as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Finally when she was able to speak she whispered.

"why isn't he waking up?" her voice was fragile and didn't even sound like her own voice.

Knowing the question was meant for him Blackwell spoke up

"he will"

They all stayed silent no one daring to speak and then Nick shot up, eyes blinking rapidly looking at them as they all stared back at him.

When Cassie looked at him then she recognized him. The real him. So did everyone else.

He didn't say anything but looked at each of them slowly.

Cassie held onto Adam as nicks eyes landed on her and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back slightly before smiling up at Adam who again gave him a small smile.

His eyes moved on to his brother then looking at him searching his face for anything but Jake's face was blank.

Nick raised an eyebrow and gave his brother a smile. And suddenly it was like Jake had been brought out of a trance.

He jumped to his feet engulfing Nick in a hug. They stayed silent not speaking. They didn't need to. Words ruined things and they knew that they didn't need them to know exactly what they both wanted each other to know.

Nick moved back slightly before looking to Faye and Diana who just smiled at him.

Then his eyes landed on Mellissa. Her head was tilted down, her eyes avoiding his gaze. He tilted his head and stepped closer to her with out thinking. Still though she didn't look at him.

So he closed the space between them until he was standing right in front of her. He slowly raised his hand to her face tilting her head up making her look into his eyes, not noticing Gale's eye's burning holes into his back.

He gave her a weak smile as her eyes searched every inch of his face. Then she broke. Tears began to run down her face and she pushed herself against him raping her arms around him. He rapt his arms around her too and stayed there for a minute before pulling back slightly to look at her. Then whispered the words that made everybody go silent.

"it wasn't just sex for me either. I love you"

**Tadaaaaa!:D well that was emotional! As you can tell I wrote it from no ones perspective 1 because I wanted this chapter to be about everyone and their relationships with Nick. I wanted it to be put in perspective what they all had with him. And because I kind like writing it like this I might do this from now on maybe I don't know tell me what you guys think! Also at the beginning of the chapter with Cassie and Adam and the whip cream lol;) since you guys all watch the show I'm sure you remember that scene with Diana and Adam and since I'm a complete Cadam lover I really wanted to put that scene in here between them but I changed it just a little!(: anyway next chapter should be up next weekend I might try and get it to you guys a little sooner since I didn't post a chapter last weekend plus its istep week again so we wont have tons of homework. **

**Review!(:**


	13. Consumed in darkness

**Yes! Im not dead!(: oh my gosh ive missed you guys so much! First off I am so sorry for going MIA on you guys ive just been busy and my computer has been all jacked up and its just been awful but now everythings back in order and its SUMMER! Which means more time for writing anyway I hope you guys enjoy and review!**

Cassie huffed in frustration as she paced back and forth across the room once again putting dents in the old carpet beneath her feet. She couldn't stand it anymore. It had been two weeks since she had heard from Gale, Mellissa, or Nick and now she was starting to get worried.

Adam had told her to just give them time and let them work it out on their own, but as time passed even he started to get concerned.

"we have to talk to them" Cassie vented taking a break from her rapid pacing.

"we cant just let them go on like this."

Adam sighed taking a careful seat on Cassie's bed while letting his hand rest on top of his knee.

"I know. Its not good for them, but what can we say? Its not our place to tell them what to do."

Cassie sighed

"I know even if we tried they wouldn't listen to us anyway, but its not just them I'm worried about." she whispered

The wavering in her voice was enough to make Adam look up at her his eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"what are you talking about?"

Cassie sighed again. She found herself doing that a lot lately.

"Diana said until we found our soul mate we would never be at full strength" she paused a second taking a small breath as Adam motioned with his eyes for her to continue.

"that was true. But once we had found our soul mates… we could never part from them for a long period of time. The longer one of us is away from our soul mate the weaker the whole circle gets. Not just in magic but in health to. If their apart for to long we could lose all of our magic. And with Eben still being one of our problems that's not an option. Regardless if we were witches or not he would still kill us."

Adam sucked in a breath while running a hand through his hair. His mind spinning as he stood up beginning his own path across the floor.

" I feel it" he whispered "but what can we do Mellissa doesn't even know who her soul mate is anymore. I know I'm not the only on who saw the cord. But how is that even possible? For her to be connected to Gale and Nick?"

Cassie only shook her head as she slowly sat down on the bed.

"I don't know…it sounds like some sick joke." she muttered

Adam chuckled slightly joining her on the bed

"this whole thing sounds like a sick joke" he whispered raping a firm arm around her shoulder. She laughed

"will get through it though. We always do" he smirked

"always is a strong word" he said sending her back the words she had once used.

She smacked him lightly on the arm before resting her head back on his chest.

"we need to see her" she whispered.

He pulled back slightly getting ready to protest but she cut him off.

"not to tell her what to do…just to let her know whoever she picks we'll support her. Letting her know that will make it a little easier for her."

Adam leaned down to kiss her before nodding his silent agreement. She only hope Mellissa wouldn't take to long with her decision.

* * *

><p>Cassie stared at her hands as she and Adam walked up the stairs to Mellissa's house. She had to keep her eyes busy. She knew if she let them take in her surroundings she would dart back to Adams truck. She didn't know why she felt this way. She wasn't scared about talking to Mellissa or even nervous but still something felt…wrong.<p>

Cassie laughed shaking her head while looking up to the midnight blanket that had settled itself in the sky. Nothing could be wrong here Cassie thought to herself. She shook her head again it was probably just the day catching up to her.

Sighing she raised her hand to the door knocking twice before taking a small step back to stand next to Adam

"Coming!" she heard a small voice call within side the house while the sound of hurried footsteps followed.

Slowly the door opened revealing Mellissa's small frame.

Something was different though. She looked a lot thinner then both Cassie and Adam remembered he to be just a couple weeks ago.

"oh its you guys." she whispered not looking directly at either of them.

The blonde laughed half heartedly

"its nice to see you to" she said sarcastically. That made Mellissa smile a little.

"no…no its just I figured one of you guys would show up sooner or later I just assumed it would be Faye. Come in" she said stepping aside so the couple could enter.

They followed her to the living room where they all took a seat at random.

"so you wanna tell us whats going on?" Adam asked leaning back against the chair.

Mellissa sighed

"do I really have a choice?" Cassie and Adam shared a look both smiling.

"nope but we were trying to be nice and ask" Mellissa smiled again before it was instantly replaced with a cold lone look.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore" she whispered turning her body slightly away from them.

Adam frowned at that. Him and Mellissa had never been close even before Cassie came but even then he had always saw her as somebody that always knew what she wanted and could make a decision without second guessing herself once. Now she looked completely lost.

And she was. Her mind wouldn't stop going back and forth between Nick and Gale making up pros and cons for each of them like they both were an object she was deciding to keep or sale.

She sighed shaking her head. They weren't objects to her. They were both very special people. People who had feelings like any other human being. And she knew she was crushing them form the inside out.

She knew it was selfish of her but choosing one meant losing the other and the thought of letting either one of them go made her physically sick. But she had to choose. Not just for her or her own sanity not even for theirs but also for her friends. If she didn't choose quick it would end up in a blood bath that none of them would walk away from.

She seemed to regain herself in that moment blinking a few times before turning and letting her eyes drift to Adam and Cassie who had sat silently and let her think about things.

"I love them" she finally whispered as if she was talking to herself more then them but still they listened.

"and I know I'm hurting them…by not choosing but I know if I choose one I'll lose the other." she paused taking a much needed breath but before she could continue Cassie spoke up.

"I know you don't want to lose either of them…but pulling them along like this…making them wait is hurting them a lot more. You cant think of it as choosing one over the other. You have to think of it as setting one free" Adam nodded silently in agreement.

"but whoever you choose we'll support you" he added. Cassie nodded.

Mellissa let the tears freely fall then while her eyes grazed past Cassie's shoulder and looked out the window behind the small blonde.

She knew what she who she wanted and now she was no longer afraid of going for it. Setting one free wouldn't mean losing one it would mean closure. For the both of them.

But before she could even get a word out. Before any of them could say anything they all began to feel dizzy as if the world was spinning. And as they shared one last worried glance everything went black. No sound. No anything. Just darkness which seemed to consume all three of them.

* * *

><p>Cassie barley noticed her eyes beginning to flicker open. She was to concentrated on the bounding inside her head.<p>

But once her eyes finally did open and she could see the small dark room she was in her heart began to race and the memories started to flood her mind.

She and Adam had gone to Mellissa's to talk to her about Gale and Nick. Oh god Adam and Mellissa.

She started panicking then as she stood up and started looking around the room her eyes frantically looking around for anyway to escape. Her eyes finally landed on the stairs leading up.

She sighed. Well at least she knew she was in a basement. Careful to not make to much noise she inched forward until she was at the foot of the stairs. Her eyes grazed over them knowing if she were to take one step onto them they were sure to give away her presence.

But she took the risk anyway raising her left foot and slowly placing it on the first step slowly shifting her weight

on to it.

After a couple minutes she finally got to the top were she slowly sat down next to the door. Not opening it but instead pressing her right ear up against the cool wood. She could hear footsteps on the other side. Keeping a steady pace as she listened to them walk.

Suddenly the pacing stopped and Cassie could see underneath the crack of the door the shadow that was coming towards her.

She held her breath and pressed her back flat against the wall trying to get back down to the bottom. Then before she could move the door flew open and she flew across the room her head and back slamming into the hard wall and she landed with a thud on her knees. Then the door slammed shut and once again she was alone.

They were witch hunters. Of course. How had she not noticed before the circle of ash that outlined the room. She shook her head. So this was it. This is how she would die. She only hoped Adam and Melissa could get out. Wherever they were.

She slowly moved off her knees but didn't get up instead she sat with her back up against the wall while tears escaped her eyes against her better judgment making soft path down her face.

Raising her hand to the back of her head she could feel the warm blood that was forming there. Letting her hand fall cries escaped her lips she hoped somebody could hear her but the only ears her cries reached were her own. And a certain brown haired boy on the other side.

* * *

><p>Pacing back and forth from wall to wall Adam ran a cool hand through his hair while Mellissa watched as he paced.<p>

_she _wasn't with them. Cassie wasn't with them and that had his mind, heart, and stomach turning inside him.

"we'll find her Adam" Mellissa whispered trying once again to get him to calm down or at least stand still for five seconds.

"How!" he yelled his voice edged with pain and anger.

"we cant even get out of this damn room! We don't even know if she's here!"

"but we know she's alive! If she wasn't we both would feel it!" Mellissa snapped back at him. But her eyes grew soft as she saw him start to crumble.

His hands fell to his sides and his back pressed against the wall while his eyes were tightly shut. After a minute she could hear his soft whisper.

"I cant let anything happen to her….She's everything to me."

She didn't say anything at first she just got up and rapt a soft arm around his shoulders.

"we'll get her back I promise." His only answer was a silent nod.

He knew it was the witch hunters the gray circle of ash around the room made it obvious. They had finally caught them. After everything they went through they had finally caught them…and so easily.

He knew they would come for Faye and Diana…Nick and Jake. And they would kill every single one of them. But the moment they killed _her_ he'd be done. Actually killing him would just finish him off because after that he'd have nothing left to live for. No reason to fight to stay alive. It would be over.

Suddenly both their heads snapped up as they heard a door open on the other side and a loud bang as something slammed against the wall. Then they heard the cries and he instantly knew who it was.

"Cassie" her name slipped through lips without him even noticing.

His fear was now being replaced by intense rage. They had _hurt her. Made her cry_. His fingers curled into fist at his sides. His whole body slightly went forward. Before Mellissa could even tell what he was doing the right wall in the small room began to shake and on the other side Cassie scrambled to the other side of the room.

Then the wall broke into hundreds of little pieces scattering across the floor of both rooms. Mellissa slowly turned to Adam her eyes wide

"how did you do that…the ash.."

He stayed silent a second before whispering

"they _hurt her_" and with that he stepped over the scattered pieces of dry wall and gathered Cassie in his arms letting her tears stain his shirt.

"we have to get out" Cassie muttered.

"there's no way they didn't hear that" Mellissa muttered.

Adam only nodded.

Then the door flew open and all three of them shrunk back against the wall as Eben sauntered down the steps.

"isn't that wonderful" he said grinning while walking down the last few steps his voice ice cold.

"I didn't think you could do it" he taunted looking at Adam and pointing to the blown out wall.

"you proved me wrong" he laughed though as he came to stand in front of them.

"I guess it just makes it easier for me though. Not so much walking distance to kill you." then he looked to Cassie shaking his finger in her direction.

"you my dear are a sneaky little one. But then I guess you got that from your father didn't you?"

Cassie looked down not saying anything just taking the words he threw at her.

"well I guess we might as well do it now since your all here and awake. Its time!" he yelled up the stairs and with in a few seconds they had them tied up hands behind their back and all facing each other.

This was it there was no hope left. No thought of getting out of here alive. Adam just hoped they killed him first. Cassie though struggled against her roped trying to get free. Soon she just gave up and looked at Adam.

"so who wants to go first?" Eben asked his voice taunting.

Nobody said anything they just waited.

"well I guess ill start with you first" he said nodding in Cassie's direction. Cassie only closed her eyes as he picked up her jar and lit a match.

"no!" Adam hollered "take me first"

Eben smiled and slowly sat Cassie's jar down and picked up Adams.

"how sweet of you." he whispered

"No! no! please wait" Cassie shrieked

He turned in her direction and she searched his eyes for anything left any part of his soul that she could plea to but found nothing. Still though she tried.

"kill me. Kill me and let them go. Its me you want. Just please don't hurt them."

Eben tilted his head as is he was amazed by the words that had left her lips.

"please" she whispered again.

"fine I'll let them go but not yet. Not until this is done" she only nodded.

"no! no! Cassie I wont let you!" Adam yelled. Had she completely lost her mind!

"Adam please.. I have to do this…all this will be over it that simple" Cassie whimpered

"no…NO" Adam got angry then. Why was she doing this to him? The room started to shake and Eben grabbed Adam from behind stopping his magic. Adam screamed in pain and everything stood still.

"you cant do this to me Cassie. If they wont kill me I will. I wont let you die to save us." tears trailed down his face as he spoke and he was on the verge of just holding his breath and killing himself now.

"you cant Adam…I'm doing this for you…for the circle if you kill yourself I'd be doing this for nothing…you wouldn't do that to me." she cried.

Adam didn't say anything he just slumped to the ground knowing the moment she was gone he would be to.

"I love you" she whispered

"if you loved me you wouldn't leave me" he muttered making her cry more. He knew he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't help it. He was mad. He was Hurt. He was broken.

Eben just smiled as he picked up Cassie's jar again.

Then before he could drop the match he screamed letting the Jar fall to the ground and the match instantly going out. The bones in his arms started bending backwards and his legs started folding in different directions. The three witches just watched eyes wide.

And then as quickly as it had started it stopped and Eben was gone. No sound coming from the house at all. _He was gone. _

Adam quickly regained himself and untied Mellissa and Cassie from their spots on the floor.

He pulled Cassie into him raping a tight arms around her as she rapt her arms around his waist burring her head in his chest.

"never do that to me again." he whispered firmly into her hair.

"I'll try"

was her only answer because she knew if it Came between her life and his she would always give up her own. He only nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips as she pulled him down closer to her level.

But then it started again. The world began to spin and her legs felt weak. She fell to the ground as her eyes began to cloud over until everything went black but this time it only consumed her and the last thing she remember was her name faintly being called.

**Hehe yes I know I have no right leaving you guys with a cliff hanger since I havent updated in forever but I couldn't resist! But don't worry I have already started working on the next chapter and I promise it will be up next weekend (: until then Review!**


	14. Coming back to reality

**hey guys so I know most of you wont see this until Monday but I am glad to say that I did get this posted before the weekend was over as promised! 11:48 p.m!(: anyway I really honestly didn't want to do the Adam going through thinking hes losing Cassie thing again but I kinda had to set it up like that to get the point I wanted to make a crossed. so honestly this isn't what this chapter is all about unlike the other one that really showed you how much he cared for her and was just centered around that. This chapter is about whats really been going on in cassies mind and adams mind and what they've felt during their lives it takes you back to some of the sadder parts of their life. And I really just needed this chapter to be a kind of character building thing showing you that they have to move past some things to become stronger. So the next chapter wont be one of them on the verge of dieing thing it will be more of the family drama fighting spell miss hap and surprises kinda chapter anyway enjoy and review!**

It was something he had never thought about. Realizing that there where still human things that can push someone over the edge. But still even after thinking about it he couldn't come to terms with the thought that she could actually die from human causes. You couldn't really blame him either, she had just survived a witch hunter for god sakes.

But the stress was to much for her to handle. The doctors told them she had gone into a mild coma. Something she could wake up from on her own or die from.

She had heard it to, but it seemed impossible for her to open her eyes, or move her hand. She felt trapped and in a way she was. Never ending darkness that somehow feels like its suffocating you.

* * *

><p>"theres no way in hell this is happening" Adam whispered his arms on his knees, his head in his hands.<p>

After everything they had gone through…after getting out alive from the witch hunters when there was no hope in the world left … and she was going to leave him like this?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. She didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. None of them deserved the never ending chain of bad things that seemed to always happen to them.

But that's how it worked right? If their lives weren't a living hell the earth would stop turning?

Adam sighed by now his nails were digging into his leg and his whole hand had gone completely white.

Mellissa noticed this and gently reached out her hand to touch his arm but he flinched away from her touch like it burned his skin.

This time it was Mellissa who sighed. She knew if Cassie didn't make it through this neither would Adam. They all knew that. They wouldn't try to stop either because each of them knew what it would be like to lose their soul mate. Instead they would be there for him until the very end.

And truthfully they felt sorry for the boy. He had almost lost her so many times before and now it was just sucking the life out of him.

But really they had no idea what he was going through at this moment. They didn't know how it felt to feel like someone was killing you from the inside out. They couldn't feel the burning sensation in his chest every time he looked at her lifeless body on the hospital bed.

That's where Cassie and Adam where on the same page. They didn't know that she could hear them. They didn't know how desperately she wanted to get back to them. To Adam. She was mentally trapped inside her own body and it was killing her.

That was until she started having the visions or where they dreams? She didn't really no nor did she care when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"mom?"

This couldn't be real. No she knew this wasn't real. But she couldn't help feeling like it was as her mom walked closer to her wearing an old shirt and rolled up blue jeans. Something she wore all the time when she cleaned around the house.

Amelia smiled down at her daughter with the same twinkle in her eyes that Cassie remembered.

Slowly raising her hand to caress her daughters cheek tears began to form in her eyes.

"mom?" Cassie breathed out again.

Amelia smiled and nodded letting her hand fall back to her side.

Cassie didn't know what to do. So many emotions washed over her as she began to cry and ran right into her mothers arms holding on to her for dear life.

"mom…mom I miss you so much" Cassie whimpered feeling the wet tears drop onto her head while Amelia rapt her arms around her.

"oh sweetie I miss you to"

Cassie smiled slightly looking up into her mothers eyes tears still streaming down her face.

"whats going on?….am…am I dead?"

Amelia shook her head but gave Cassie a sad look as she began to speak.

"not yet…your fighting though Cassie. You whole being is telling you you've had enough but your soul isn't ready to let go. Your stuck sweetie and if your going to wake up you have to do it soon. You can only hold on for so long until you have no choice but to let go."

"I don't know how to wake up! Ive tried everything and I cant get my body to move" Cassie cried. Her mother gave her a sad smile while she rubbed her shoulder.

"something's keeping you here. Think of your friends. Think of Adam. Even think about your father because he needs you to. But Cassie what ever it is your holding on to you have to let go. Its not your time."

Cassie smiled through the tears that clouded her vision. Amelia sighed taking one step back but still keeping both her hands on either side of Cassies arms.

"my time is up…I have to go" she whispered embracing Cassie one last time before she breathed

"I love you" and with that she was gone letting Cassie's voice hang in the air.

"I love you to."

* * *

><p>They all sat there for what felt like days in silence. Letting their eyes drift from Cassie and back to Adam waiting for either one of them to move.<p>

Diana sat up against the window, her legs pulled tightly to her chest with grant right beside her. Faye and Jake were leaning up against the wall by the door both focusing on the tile beneath their feet. As for Nick and Gale they had both chosen opposite sides of the room with Gale tucked into the corner and Nick who sat in a chair close to the end of Cassie's bed.

He didn't really Care about Gale at the moment his only concerns where of his sister who looked lifeless on the hospital bed. But still you could feel the aggression between the two.

And Melissa…she had claimed the seat closest to Adam but only because she was the only one he would let get near him.

As for Adam himself he had taken the seat closest to Cassie never once leaving her side. His only movement was when he would squeeze her hand or rub the back of his palm a crossed her cheek.

Other then that he never took his eyes away from her nor did he say anything.

His face was pale and his eyes were blood shot. He looked physically and mentally sick.

But they couldn't say anything. He wouldn't listen. Faye had already tried twice to get him to sleep awhile telling him that they would wake him up if anything happened but all they got was a shake of his head and a low murmured no.

After that they stopped trying and it went back to the never ending silence.

It was like that for awhile until a loud crash vibrated through out the room making all their heads snap up. They never thought he would lose it. Adam had always been the one to stay calm and strong no matter what the situation and he had always been the one to keep everybody else calm around him.

But now he was falling apart. Throwing anything he could get his hands on while shouting out her name.

Melissa was the first to stand up

"Adam! Adam stop!" but he didn't listen

"damn it Adam!" Melissa growled grabbing his hands turning him so he would look at her.

"I know your hurting! I know! But you cant do this! Not now." Melissa yelled through tears. Adam stumbled back his eyes looking down as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"why isn't she waking up?" he whispered.

Melissa sighed tears still on her face.

"I don't know…but you cant fall apart now. You have to keep it together. For her." she whispered

He only nodded looking up to the rest of them that had silently watched the scene in front of them unfold.

He sighed looking back up to Melissa before standing up and taking his seat back at the side of her bed. Slowly he took his hand and reached for hers intertwining her fingers with his.

"I need you Cass please….please wake up" he whispered his voice shaking as the words passed through his lips.

"I cant …I cant live without you"

* * *

><p>Once Amelia had gone Cassie was back listening to what was going on around her. She found herself even more desperate to get back to them then she already had been. But before she could even begin to think what was holding her here she heard the yelling of her name and the sound of objects hitting the walls on every side of the room. Adam. He was losing it…falling apart because of her.<p>

She tried to open her eyes or move her hand anything to let him know that she was still here. But her body didn't seem to care what she wanted and remained completely still.

Then she heard Melissa, her voice desperately trying to calm him down. She was relieved when she finally heard him sit back down in a chair. Then she felt his hand on top of hers lacing their fingers together.

"I need you Cass please…please wake up." she heard him whisper sounding so broken and alone.

"I cant…I cant live without you."

That was her breaking point, when she heard his voice waver as he muttered out the words. She could feel his pain.

And it was because of her. She was making him feel like this because of one of her selfish reasons that was keeping her trapped here. She was hurting him.

But that's what she did right hurt people? No matter what she did it always cost somebody their life. So maybe this was just what she deserved. Being put face to face with death two times in a row.

It wasn't fair for her to get a second chance when the people that had died around her didn't.

Maybe she was finally running out of second chances. And maybe death was finally going to invite her in.

No…no she couldn't afford to think like that. She couldn't die. If she died she knew Adam wouldnt be to far behind and she couldn't live with the thought that he would take his life because she had let herself die for feeling sorry for herself.

It wasn't and option and she was going to keep it that way. She mentally slapped herself for even considering it for a second. But now she had only one choice which was to find out why the hell she couldn't go back.

She thought of everything and anything that had ever crossed her mind. Anything that she mentally beat herself up for. But her mind couldn't slow down enough to actually think about anything.

It figured though the one time she actually needed to think about the bad things she had done she couldn't come up with anything when any other time her mind wouldn't let her not think about it.

So finally she just replayed her whole life in her head starting from when she moved here until now. She didn't get to far into it before she had to stop to regain herself.

It was the night Nick died. Still now just remembering it she felt like there was a tire jack inside her chest slowly spreading the space there.

Sure she hadn't been the one to kill him directly but it still had been because she had moved there. She knew that. The moment she stepped onto their soil she changed all their lives and most not for the better. Although she had found Adam but even he could've had a better life if she had never showed up.

He probably would still be dating Diana and hanging out with his normal friends. And even though she wanted him to have a better life. A life like that, she still couldn't help the pain of jealousy at the thought of Diana and _her_ Adam still being together.

But she knew they would've met at some point anyway because they were soul mates.

Not letting herself think about it anymore she decided to rewind going back to when her mother had died. This time it took a little longer to get herself back in order and already she could feel the tire jack inside her chest begin to move again. She knew that if she had been awake at this moment her whole body would be shaking and she would probably be drowning in her own tears.

She could feel everything, see everything from that day. She remembered the phone call with her mother after her car had got a flat tire. Not knowing at the time that when she hung up the phone that that would be the last time she would ever hear her mothers soft voice.

She remembered the feeling of pure pain when she had finally got home and saw what was left of her house fall to the ground.

She remembered falling to her knees on the cold grass sobs shaking her body. The only thing escaping her lips were cries and the soft murmur of her voice pleading with everything she had for her mother to be ok.

But the moment they brought the body out, a soft white sheet over the top, she lost it. Shaking the blanket the paramedics had laid over her shoulders when she had refused to get up, off her body.

Screaming with tears still streaming down her face if anybody touched her.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could to get away from the scene that had haunted her until the day she had got to chance harbor.

That was the day that she had decided that she couldn't keep reliving it over and over.

She knew if she did she would just be nailing in the bolts to her own coffin. and moving to the house her mother had grown up in was not helping her at all. But she had managed to put those thoughts to the back of her mind locking them up so they could no longer haunt her, but here she was deliberately taking a crow bar to it.

And then in that moment it was like somebody had finally removed their hands from her eyes.

She felt guilty.

Of course it would be guilt. It was something she couldn't help.

It was in her nature to protect and love everybody she met. No matter what they had done in the past or what they were doing in the present she felt connected to all of them on different levels.

So it was natural for her to feel this over whelming guilt when the people around her died for her own well being not giving a damn about their own.

But she knew it wasn't entirely her fault. She had never directly hurt any of them so she shouldn't feel this guilty when it wasn't entirely her fault.

"Cassie please…please baby wake up" she heard him whisper his voice still holding the sad broken tone he had used when she first heard him.

"if you cant come back…I'll follow you. I promise. If you leave I'll be right behind you I swear…I swear" he cried out no hope left in his voice.

She couldn't let him go through this any more. She had to let go. She had to get back to him and never let him go. He didn't deserve to be put through all this pain.

"its ok" she whispered in her mind only wishing that he could hear her say it out loud.

"its ok" she said again and with that she let all of it go no longer feeling the tire jack inside her chest. It was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Melissa had never heard a silence so loud. None of them moved almost as if they were scared that if they did everything would fall apart like a thin piece of glass. The only sound filling the room was their shallow breaths and Adams whispering pleas to what seemed to be a lifeless body on the hospital bed.<p>

It was heart breaking to watch as he would take her hand in his own and murmur small things into her ear like she could actually hear him. And maybe she could but if she could she wasn't showing it.

It was awful for all of them. But no matter what they felt it was simply worse for Adam. For him… it was hell on earth. It was like somebody had rammed a metal rod into his chest and would roughly shove it in deeper every time he looked at her.

And when he would touch her … it would feel like his body was burning from the inside out.

He wondered how much more he could take. Physically and mentally. He wondered how much further the rod in his chest could go or how much longer he could burn until his body went to ashes.

Of course he still hoped that she would wake up but he didn't know how much longer he could walk the thin line of sanity. Even though everyone around him probably thought he had lost it already. But he hadnt… not yet.

In his mind though he cursed at the world. Yelling and screaming that she hadn't done anything to deserve this. He knew it was stupid but he was angry. He was angry because he could lose everything he had in one day.

If she was gone he would be to. Not just physically but if he tried to stay alive he would never be himself. He would just be a shell of the person he once was.

The person she had made him to be.

She had made him a better person. She had made him stronger and if that was gone he was sure to crumble.

He thought about when his dad had lost his mom. He remembered the shocked look on his Dads face as his hands began to shake. But within a few days his dad had seemed to be fine, bouncing back from it like it was nothing.

Then he remembered the first time he had asked about Amelia Blake. He clearly could remember the pained look in his fathers eyes as he froze in place his hands clenching into fists while his jaw locked into place.

His only reply was a shake of his head and a murmured 'its nothing to relive' before his father went to the basement. Finally a long while after that Ethan told him everything right up until she had left him.

Adam remembered standing up screaming at his dad accusing him of never loving his own mother. He hadn't understood it back then and when Ethan had told him about being written in the stars it just made him believe even more that his father was just a helpless drunk that couldn't be saved.

But now he understood . He understood that his father had wanted to love his mother like he should have. But he couldn't. Because he could never love anybody more then he loved Amelia. Nobody could ever matter more then what she did to him.

And when that kind of love was gone you were left with somebody who didn't know who they were anymore. Somebody who felt alone and lost. Somebody who would eventually spiral down faster then you could blink.

He didn't want to feel that way. He didn't want to be the town drunk that nobody understood.

Stopping his own thoughts he looked down to her, slowly squeezing her hand as he leaned closer.

"you cant do this to me…you cant leave me alone. I cant stay here…without you. Do you have any idea how much your hurting me? Do you honestly think that that I'll be able to go on like none of this happened if you don't wake up?" his voice was shaking and his hands were trembling while his tears fell onto her arm and once again he could feel the metal rod being shoved deeper into his chest and the fire going deeper and deeper into his core.

The whole room watched, all of them leaning forward slightly ready to stop another break down. But it never came. He just sat their pleading with whatever little hope he had left. And if he hadn't stopped to take a breath he wouldn't have noticed the once motion less hand begin to move under his own.

And with that one little touch he looked up, his eyes locking with a pair of blue ones he had desperately hoped he would see again. Her own eyes were glazed with unshed tears as she looked at him and before she could get her voice to work he pulled her into his chest locking his arms around her threatening to never let go.

As he did so he instantly felt relief wash over him as if someone had finally pulled the metal rod out of his chest and had threw a bucket of water on the fire that had been cursing through his body.

"I'm so sorry…A-Adam" she cried finally finding her voice.

"shh shhh shhh its ok…its ok."

Everybody else just watched not saying anything just knowing they needed this.

After a few minutes she pulled away slighlly while looking at Nick and back at Adam who nodded before reluctantly letting go. Nick smiled rapping his arms around Cassie's small frame.

"I'm so glad your ok" he whispered.

She pulled back and smiled "and leave my brother to do who knows what? I don't think so" Nick laughed

Then came the rest of the group who engulfed her like a giant wave.

She smiled and looked to Adam, who's color had almost completely retuned to his face, and intertwined her fingers with his.

And then the door to her room flew open as Dawn rushed in looking frantic until she saw Cassie sitting up laying back against Adam and the rest of them who were sitting on either side of her bed.

"your up" she whispered a smile coming over her lips but was almost instantly replace with the same frantic look she entered with.

"what is it?" Cassie whispered locking her eyes with the taller blonde

"its…its Jane"

"what about her?

"she's…dead" Cassie blinked a few times not believing the words that had reached her ears.

"what…ho-..who…"

"charles….and your father"

**Hmmmm shocker! Lol anyway I will warn you now that the next chapter will either be next weekend like always or sometime during that week because I am helping my dads friend move and in the next chapter family drama and witchy drama and other surprises (; anyway I hope you enjoyed it and review! Reviews make me write faster(:**


End file.
